McKinley Meets Reformed Badboys TRADUCCIÓN
by klainerulestheworld
Summary: [N/A: Sequela de la anterior fanfic. Badboy! Blaine. ¿Que pasará cuando éstos cinco chicos entren en el McKinley? ¿Pasará Klaine, o otras circustancias? Rated M por lenguaje, insinuaciones, posible violencia, y posible pornografía más adelante. Klaine. McKinley] (N/T: Segunda parte de la historia, no tiene pornografía, solo lenguaje y insinuaciones. La historia no fue terminada :()
1. Miss Talk-a-lot

Estoy de vueltaaaaaaaaaaaaaa:) De nuevo con la traducción de la historia de LaraElizabeth1 (Parte 2) ^^

Para ver cómo empezó ésta historia, retomaos a ésta:

www. / s/9890502/ 1/Dalton-Academy- Reform-School-for- Boys-TRADUCCION (**Dalton Academy Reform School for Boys TRADUCCION**)

Un beso! Lo siento si hay fallos en la historia :(

TRADUCCIÓN AL ESPAÑOL.

Historia:** McKinley meets reformed badboys  
**

Escrito por:** LaraElizabeth1**

_Glee no me pertecene. Esta historia es una traducción, la autora es **LaraElizabeth1**_

* * *

Para Blaine, bueno, para todos los chicos que estaban en Dalton, les estaba siendo difícil vivir fuera, después de haber estado allí tanto tiempo. Era raro no tener que necesitar un permiso para poder salir durante X tiempo, y en su lugar simplemente pudieran irse tal cual.

Cuando Blaine llegó a su cada la tarde del viernes y entró, se llenó del aroma de la comidia casera de su madre, colonia fuerte de hombre y un olor de perro, su gran Labrador, Mitchie, que le gustaba subirse al sofá cuando nadie miraba.

Sin embargo, una niña de seis años de pelo rizado largo, morena, bajaba las escaleras y se echó a los brazos de Blaine, quién la levantó del suelo abrazándola tan fuerte que probablemente la habría asfixiado.

Era Julia, su hermana. La única cosa en el mundo que le puso los pies en la tierra durante todo. Todos los días, cuando llegaba de la escuela, iba a ser sus deberes de inmediato, cenar con la familia y luego ayudaba a Julia con la lectura del día, jugar con ella, llevarla a la cama y cantarla hasta que se durmiera.

El día que fue escoltado de su casa por dos grandes policías, su pequeña hermana estaba gritando y sollozando histéricamente, siendo frenada por su madre. Eso casi le rompió el corazón, pero tenía que manternerse fuerte. Aunque esos recuerdos se quedaran en su cabeza cada noche.

_"Blainey! Blainey!" Estaba llamando, luchaba contra el agarre de su madre "Mamá, papá! No dejéis que se lleven a Blainey lejos! No! Vuelve!" estaba llorando_

Los policías no mostraron la más mínima compasión por la pequeña, ni siqueira dejaron que Blaine se despidiera apropiadamente.

Blaine sabía que su hermana no iba a dormir esa noche, en su lugar, iba a llorar por él, deseando que volviera a cantarle, le diera su chupete y poder dormir tranquila, como había hecho todas las noches de su vida.

Ese día, Blaine rompió varias narices de varios niños.

No se le permitió ser visitado por sus padres, donde, su hermana y ellos suplicaban por entrar y verle. Le llevaron fotos de ella, y pequeñas notas que había escrito con lápiz junto dibujos, todo el tiempo. Se le rompió el corazón.

Rompía más cosas cada vez que recibía una nota con un _"Por favor, ven a casa Blainey, te echo de menos" _de su hermana

"Julia" dijo. Ella solo le abrazó más y más fuerte, mientras su hermano le llevaba por las escaleras hasta su dormitoria

Después de localizar su habitación, entró por primera vez en meses, por lo que se tiraron en la cama y se acurrucaron

"Te eché mucho de menos" dijo con tristeza "¿Te vas a quedar ahora?" preguntó, agarrando más fuerte su camisa

Blaine sonrió con tristeza y apartó el pelo de sus ojos "Te eché demasiado de menos bebé. Y no voy a dejarte, lo prometo"

Ella suspiró de alegría y se inclinó a él un poco más.

Mirando una vez más a su hermana pequeña, se dio cuenta de que su habitación era un caos total, juguetes tirados por todas partes, abolladuras en la pared, garabatos pintados... Y la niña tenía bolsas negras bajo sus ojos, como si no hubiera dormido en meses.

El corazón de Blaine se rompió. No sólo había decepcionado a sus padres, había puesto patas arriba el mundo de su hermana y ahora... ella era totalmente diferente. Estaba demasiado delgada por su propio bien.

Después de un rato, Blaine se intentó levantar, pero al instante Julia abrió los ojos

"No te vayas!" ella rogó

Blaine cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente antes de asentir, se dió la vuelta y la volvió a poner sobre su pecho.

"No lo haré" el la tranquilizó con los ojos cerrados "Te lo prometo" le apartó el pelo. Respiraba profundamente, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, y sus ojos pesados se cerraron y casi roncaba. Dejó caer unas lágrimas, por primera vez en más de un año.

**...**

Después de pasar la noche viendo a su hermana durmiendo en paz, y numerosos intentos fallidos de salir, su hermana finalmente lo dejó ir la mañana siguiente. Blaine bajó, y pudo oler el desayuno que su madre estaba preparando.

Su madre lo saludó amablemente, y por suerte, Julia lo había soltado, a si que podía derse una ducha y reecontrarse con su habitación. Su padre se había ido a terminar algunas cosas de negocios, y volvería a la hora de cenar, sin embargo, le había dejado a Blaine todo su nuevo material escolar, calendario y manual en su cama.

Alegría, pensó Blaine.

El hecho de que él había salir de un reformatorio, no significaba que de repente se fuera a convertir en el niño perfecto y bien educado.

**...**

El Lunes por la mañana llegó, había recogido a Wes y a David, mientras Nick y Jeff iban en el coche de Jeff detrás de ellos.

Con coches caros, definitivamente, iban a destacar. Los rumores empezaron a volar, sin confirmaciones o negaciones. Su idea de ser temido por todo el colegio sin tener la necesidad de entrar en ninguna pelea estaba en proceso.

Y así, entraron por las puertas del McKinley, con pantalones vaqueros, camisetas en forma de V y chaquetas de cuero, la gente empezaba a retroceder y a hablar entre ellos. Blaine ya había visto varias miradas oscuras de chicos burlándose de Nick y Jeff, mientras caminaban juntos de la mano por el pasillo.

Wes y David a su izquierda, Nick y Jeff a su derecha, y Blaine justo detrás. Era el lider. Muy tranquilo, muy muy listo y peligroso. Analizó a las personas sin necesidad de hablarles, más fácil para saber quién es una amenaza y quién no lo era. Incluso después de esar sólo en la escuela diez minutos, los pasillos les habrían el camino hasta la oficina principal. Blaine ya había visto varios chicos de fútbol burlándose de cómo andaban Jeff y Nick. Al instante supo que ese equípo de fútbol se iba a arrepentir.

Pero entonces, le vio.

"El Puckerman!" Gritó por el pasillo, sorprendiendo a todos, que le miraban con los ojos muy abiertos cuando sonrió

Puck le miró enojado, pero su cara cambió al ver que se trataba de Blaine, y sonrió "Mini-hombre, Anderson, qué culo!" gritó de vuelta, cerrando su casillero mientras caminaba hacia él, bombeando su puño contra el de Blaine

"Yo no sabía que estudiabas aquí!" dijo Blaine

Puck se echó a reir "Realmente saliste del reformatorio al final?"

Blaine asintió y empezaron a caminar por el pasillo "No te he visto desde Jivue"

El chico más alto se rió de nuevo, dando una palmada en la espalda de Blaine "¿Qué te toca ahora?" preguntó

"Con un tipo llamado Schuester" Wes respondió encogiendose de hombros, mirando al otro jugador de fútbol

"Oh, impresionante" Puck sonrió "Estás en el aula conmigo, ven y te haré a conocer. Bienvenido al infierno" lanzó una mirada dudosa a Nick y Jeff "Si vosotros dos sois... gays entre sí, me parece bién!" añadió rápidamente bajo la mirada helada de Wes y David "Solo tened cuidado"

"Van a estar bien" dijo Blaine "A si que, ¿dónde es?"

Justo al doblar la esquina, fueron conducidos a una sala de coro, Blaine pensó que era extraño para una clase, pero no dijo nada. Toda la sala se quedó en silencio mientras caminaban sin decir nada, sentándose en las sillas vacías.

"Bienvenido a McKinley, chicos" el Sr. Schuester les salidó. Ellos solo gruñeron sus saludos

Cuando la campana sonó, Kurt Hummel estaba caminando, hablando animadamente con Mercedes y Tina sobre sus trajes para el próximo fin de semana, cuando Kurt se detuvo en seco.

"Parece que has visto un fantasma Hummel" Puck se burló

Kurt abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, tratando de ser coherente, pero no decía nada

Los cinco chicos malos se asustaron un poco cuando una pequeña morena se acercó mirándolos bastante cabreada y seria

"Hola, soy Rachel Berry, y no os aprecio en ésta escuela"

Todo el mundo se quedó sin aliento, entre ellos, el Sr. Schue. Blaine alzó una ceja y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho

"Delincuentes como vosotros no deberías estar en una escuela pública, es lo único que digo. Tener a Puck aquí ya es bastante malo, pero ahora, ¿seis? Y dos sois gays con una relación" ella hizo un gesto a Nick y Jeff

"Hey!" Wes rompió "El hecho de que seas una niña no creas que no tengo problema en cerrarte la boca" advirtió. Finn se puso de pie de manera protectora mirando a Wes

Rachel levantó una mano para hacerle callar "Yo tengo dos papás gay, no soy homofóbica, pero McKinley no es el lugar apropiado para ellos, debido a los neandertales..." Ella curzó los brazos sobre el pecho

"¿Ya acabaste Mary Poppins?" Blaine preguntó friamente mientras se levantaba. Rachel asintió, pero no se retrocedió. Sr. Schue no dijo nada sorprendentemente

"No me gustan tus grandes y desagradables comentarios a primera hora de la mañana, para ser honersto, tu voz es muy molesta." Rachel lo miró boquiabierta "No hables de lo que no sabes"

Él y sus cuatro amigos salieron de la habitación a la búsqueda se sus casilleros. Blaine ni siquiera reconoció a Kurt, de hecho, la única persona que lo hizo fue Nick, quien le hizo un gesto cortés

"Y tú, señorita habladora, cierra la boca" dijo Santana, poniendose de pie con una mano en la cadera

"Basta" dinalmente anunció el Sr. Schue "Empecemos la clase"

Con un murmullo y fuertes golpes de sillas, todo el mundo se sentó, pero Kurt seguía en shock

"¿Estás bien hombre?" Preguntó Finn, notándolo más blanco todavía. Kurt lo miró molesto

"Estoy bien" escupió, tirando del brazo de su novia saliendo fuera de la habitación

**...**

Cuando se acercaba la hora del almuerzo, Kurt resopló cuando Karofsky lo lanzó en el vestuario. Con un suspiro descontento, los pasillos se limpiaron y la gente se fue a comer, él caminó hasta su taquilla, y vió al delincuente de cabello rizado mirando el tablero

"¿Buscando un club para destruir?" Kurt pregtuntó fríamente mientras se unía

Blaine miró a Kurt mientras éste cogía un lápiz y empezaba a escribir

"¿Porqué estás escribiendo Brittany S. Pierce?" Blaine preguntó

Kurt rodó los ojos "Mi amiga no sabe ni escribir su propio nombre y me pidió que lo hiciera por ella, ¿y tú porqué estás aquí?" exigió "Te avertí de lo que sucedería"

Blaine no dijo nada, sólo sacó un boli y puso su nombre, el de Wes y el de David. Kurt se inclinó y miró más cerca.

Pruebas de fútbol

"¿Estás loco?" preguntó Kurt "Te van a matar cuando se enteren de que eres gay"

Blaine se echó a reír, con su sonrisa habitual, mientras miraba a Kurt de arriba a abajo, frunciendo el ceño al ver un moratón azul en el brazo de Kurt

Kurt sabía que lo estaba viendo y tiró de la manga de su camisa

"No te preocupes" dijo Blaine con suavidad, tocando el moretón, Kurt se estremeción. Blaine frunció el ceño ligeramente "Voy a tener ésta escuela a mis pies éste mismo viernes"

Con un guiño descarado y un beso en la mejilla, Blaine se paseó por el pasillo con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, dejando al Cheerio sin decir nada, sonrojándose.

Kurt finalmente salió de su aturdimiento, caminando por el pasillo dirección a su taquilla cuando Azimio y dos chicos les tiraron un granizado verde a la cara

Suspiró, le picaban los ojos ahora rojos.

El día en que la forma de pensar de todas las personas de éste pequeño mundo cambie, será un milagro.

* * *

**SPOILERS CAP. 2**

_Parecía que Blaine ya no le importaba Kurt, parecía que estaba demasiado ocupado con el fútbol y atletismo. Y con su grupo de amigos._

_Eso dolía. Honestamente, dolía._

**...**

_"¿A dónde vas?"_

_Kurt se volvió, sus mejillas secas, pero ojos llorosos. Forzando una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios "Cuando averigues lo que quieres, y yo averigue lo que necesito... Hablaremos, tal vez"_


	2. I don't do relationships

Muchas gracias por los comentarios! :)

Candy Criss: Seguramente no se hubiera dado cuenta de que era él, se le había tirado encima (literalmente) Rachel. No lo vió pero a partir de ahí lo evitó :3 Ya :( Igualmenteee

Mañana vuelta al instituto... Bieen! :))) JAJAJA Suerte este año a todos ^^

Lo siento si tengo fallos, o frases que no se entiendan, intento ponerlas lo más claro posible, pero aveces mi mente no me da para tanto D: JAJAJA

TRADUCCIÓN AL ESPAÑOL.

Historia:** McKinley meets reformed badboys  
**

Escrito por:** LaraElizabeth1**

_Glee no me pertecene. Esta historia es una traducción, la autora es **LaraElizabeth1**_

* * *

Blaine no mintió cuando dijo que tendría a toda la escuela a sus pies el viernes.

Él, Wes y David habían intentaron entrar en el equipo de fútbol y lo consiguieron. No sólo porque Puck le hubiera hablado de ellos a la entrenadora Beiste, sino porque realmente eran buenos jugadores.

Blaine y Wes también entraron en el equipo de atletismo.

Los cinco chicos probaron a entrar en el Glee club, cantando en acapella. Blaine como solista potancial y los demás hacían melodías de fondo, de manera extraña, y entraron.

Jeff y Nick también entraron en los equipos. No estaban siendo intimidados, por así decir. Simplemente les miraban mucho, y a menudo les insultaban, pero no les molestaba en absoluto.

Para el Viernes, Blaine era básicamente el rey de la escuela. Las chicas le adoraban, constantemente se le colgaban de los brazos y le seguían por toda la escuela. No había ni una sola vez durante la semana que Blaine no viera, al menos, dos animadoras colgadas a él, Brittany y Santana incluídas. A los chicos les gustaba, porque eran un hombres seguidos por chicas y eran populares, además era divertido. Desafiaban a los profesores pero ninguno se metían en problemas, y él y Karofsky parecían... como si fueran conocidos.

Cuando Blaine no llevaba su chaqueta de fútbol, llevaba la de fútbol, lo que hacía que Kurt se pusiera furioso. Blaine sabía lo que pensaba él sobre que estubiera en el equipo, sin embargo, se unió igualmente. A ellos no les importaba que Blaine fuera gay, o al menos no se habían dado cuenta aún.

No paraba cuando Kurt fruncía el ceño cada vez que Blaine coqueteaba con alguna chica, ni siquiera cuando coqueteaba en broma con chicos heteros, cómo Puck, por ejemplo.

Parecía que Blaine ya no le importaba Kurt, parecía que estaba demasiado ocupado con el fútbol y atletismo. Y con su grupo de amigos.

Eso dolía. Honestamente, dolía.

El hecho de que en la primera cita de Blaine y Kurt, Blaine le hubiese prestado atención y interés, dejando claro que iba a pedirle una segunda cita, y no lo hizo, dolía. Kurt no sabía nada sobre él pero... Le gustaba Blaine. Le gustaba Blaine más de lo que está dispuesto a admitir, a si que cuando Blaine se hizo tan popular, sólo le ponía triste y enfadado a la vez.

Aprendió a ignorar a Blaine cuando estaban solos en el pasillo o así. Kurt llevaba su distancia y su mirada de frialdad con la cabeza alta, mientras Blaine seguía lanzando insinuaciones sexuales contra él.

Hasta que el Viernes, Blaine le cogió hacia una sala después de las clases, empujándolo contra el armario tan duro como Karofsky había echo.

"¿Porqué me ignoras?" exigió Blaine

"¿Cómo coño te atreves?" escupió

Blaine miró sorprendido a Kurt y él le empujó

"Te interesas en mí, me persigues durante tiempo y tiempo, me pides una cita, vienes a mi casa, me dices un poco acerca de tu pasado, llegas a McKinley, te haces popular y me ignoras!" chilló Kurt "¿Cómo te atreves?"

"Cálmate!" gritó Blaine "No hay ninguna necesidad de gritar!"

"¿No hace falta? ¿¡No hace falta!?" preguntó Kurt con incredulidad, su cara estaba completamente roja de lo enfadado que estaba "No te puedo creer, te has convertido en uno de ellos" gritó

"¿Uno de quién?" Preguntó Blaine confundido

"Uno de ellos, de los que siempre me dejan cuando les llega algo mejor. Mis hermanos, mi propio hermanastro, todos!"

Blaine parecía aún más confundido "Nada de eso es verdad"

Kurt se burló "Claro que es verdad. ¿Porqué no me dejas en paz, Blaine? Estoy mejor sin tí, estoy mejor solo, sin nadie, la verdad. Puedo tener amigos, pero eso no significa que siempre están ahí"

"¿Alguien te ha metido en un armario éstos últimos tres días?" desafió Blaine "¿Te han tirado un granizado en la cara? ¿Te han empujado contra las taquillas?

Kurt negó con la cabeza. Desde el Lunes, lo peor que había recibido fueron algunos insultos de Karofsky

"Exactamente!" dijo Blaine "Lo hice, todo esto, POR TÍ!"

Kurt miró con incredulidad a Blaine "Tu lo hiciste por tí, y no lo nieges" dijo con calma, bajando la voz

Blaine negó con la cabeza "Me uní al equipo de fútbol para conseguir que dejaran de acostar a la gente, ¿y sabes qué? FUNCIONÓ! En todo caso, deberías darme las gracias!"

"¿Gracias?" Kurt preguntó con incredulidad "Me has ignorado durante toda la semana!"

"Pensé que eso era lo que querías" Blaine desafió, entrando en el espacio personal de Kurt

"Y así es!" Kurt respondió "¿Pero coquetear con las chicas? ¿En serio, Blaine?

Blaine se rió entre dientes, sus ojos color oscuros, llenos de lujuria "Ellas saben que soy gay" Kurt solo le miró "Y ellos no me molestan porque saben de lo que soy capaz de hacer" Blaine apartó un mechón de la cara de Kurt

"Estás celoso" dijo Blaine después de un rato "Dices que no me quieres, pero estás tan celoso cómo una adolescente"

Kurt no se molestó en luchar contra él "Por supuesto que estoy celoso!" se detivo por un segundo "No lo entiendo..." murmuró para sí mismo

Blaine levantó la cabeza de Kurt, mirándole con ojos oscuros

"Lo hice todo por tí. Vi lo que te hacían, les oía hablar sobre ello. Me enfadé, pero hablé con ellos y lo solucioné. Con Karofsky la conversación fue mas convincente y amenazadora, pero no se va a volver a acercar a tí de nuevo"

"¿Por qué?" Kurt preguntó con voz templorosa, a punto de llorar

"Te prometí que nadie te iba a molestar más. Y lo hice."

Kurt no esperó más. Juntó sus labios contra los de Blaine, en un ardiente beso en medio del pasillo vacío.

**...**

Después de cinco años, o tal vez fueron diez minutos, se separaron, jadeando. Blaine aún sujetando con fuerza la cintura de Kurt, que estaba apoyado contra las taquillas. Con respiraciones irregulares, sus ojos se encontraron.

"Por favor" empezó a hablar Kurt "No digas que ésto no significó nada... No puedo, y-yo..." tragó saliva "No puedo soportar que me defrauden nunca más" una lágrima cayó por su mejilla y Blaine se la limpió. Su arrogancia estaba ahí, probablemente siempre va a estar ahí, pero sus ojos tenían un tono suave

Blaine bajó la mirada durante unos segundos

"No lo sé" admitió "No soy bueno para tí, Kurt"

Kurt cerró los ojos y respiró hondo "Yo no sé porqué estoy así, casi no te conozco..."

"No lo sé. Yo nunca tube ninguna relación con nadie, nunca."

"Entonces, ¿porqué hiciste todo esto por mí?" Kurt preguntó desafiante "Conseguir que el equipo de fútbol me dejase en paz, quiero decir"

Los ojos de Blaine cayeron una vez más "Admito que no era sólo para tí"

Kurt asintió con una pequeña mueca. Apretó las manos contra el pecho de Blaine y le empujó lentamente "Entiendo" dijo con voz baja, alejándose por el pasillo

"¿A dónde vas?"

Kurt se volvió, sus mejillas secas, pero ojos llorosos. Forzando una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios "Cuando averigues lo que quieres, y yo averigue lo que necesito... Hablaremos, tal vez"

Blaine asintió "Si el equipo de fútbol te molesta..."

"Llevaré varias capas, para pararme los hematomas con mejor facilidad" comentó "Nos vemos en el glee club el Lunes" dijo antes de alejarse con calma, colgando más alto su mochila en el homrbo. Una vez que Blaine oyó el ruido de la puerta cerrándose, señal de que Kurt ya se había ido, dio un puñetazo en la taquilla de enfrente, golpeándola con el pie también.

Es difícil.

No lo entendía. No entendía porqué estaba haciéndo ésto para Kurt también. No le gustaba que Kurt le pudiera leer cómo un libro, cómo estaba haciendo. Simplemente no le gustaba, no entiende nada de esto. Lo único que sabía era que le gustaba besar a Kurt y hablar con él.

Era cierto. Había hablado con el equipo de gútbol, una vez ya popular, y de mala gana dejaron de intimidar a las personas.

Fue extremadamente difícil para Blaine. Odiaba lo que le acababa de decir Kurt, pero era totalmente cierto. Quería a Kurt, y nunca tuvo la intención de conocerlo, follárselo y dejarlo.

No importaba lo mucho que quisiera a Kurt, no estaba seguro de si quería una relación. No porque tubiese miedo de lo que pueda pasar con su reputación, sino, porque temía que Kurt averiguase la verdadera razón por la que fue enviado a Dalton, y, básicamente, que busque todos sus defectos.

No sabía lo suficiente de Kurt para poder confiar en él. Podía confiar completamente en él, que no iba a contarle sus secretos, Blaine sabía que Kurt no era así.

Aunque le gustaba Kurt, necesitaba un plan.

Corrió por le pasillo y entró a una aula

"Blaine?" preguntó el sr. Schue "¿No tienes entrenamiento de fútbol?"

Blaine estaba jadeando, se había olvidado de eso

"Sr. Schue, estaba pensando acerca la tarea de Glee, encontrar una canción que exprese nuestros sentimientos, y me preguntaba si podría empezar el Lunes"

Sr. Schue le miró sorprendido, hasta ahora, Blaine no había mostrado ningún interés en los trabajos

"Por supuesto, Blaine. ¿Necesitas ayuda en alguna otra cosa?"

Blaine se mordió el labio "No, gracias Sr. Schue, lo tengo controlado. Gracias"

Y con eso, Blaine corrió al vesturaio.

"¿Donde estabas?" preguntó Finn

"Trabajando en algo para Glee" mintió. No le iba a decir al hermano de Kurt la verdad.

"Daros prisa y salir al campo!" la entrenadora Beiste habló por encima de ellos, haciéndo sonar su silbato

Blaine tenía un plan, pero... estaba nervioso.

* * *

**SPOILERS CAP. 3**

_"Dos pueden jugar al mismo juego, Anderson" dijo Kurt_

**...**

_"Operación 'molestar al Hobbit' está abierta" Santana dijo con una sonrisa, antes de que todas se rieran y se abrazaron_

_"Y no puedo esperar" Kurt dijo con una pequeña sonrisa_


	3. Blaine's perfomance

TRADUCCIÓN AL ESPAÑOL.

Historia:** McKinley meets reformed badboys  
**

Escrito por:** LaraElizabeth1**

_Glee no me pertecene. Esta historia es una traducción, la autora es **LaraElizabeth1**_

* * *

Kurt se pasó la mayor parte del fin de semana en su dormitorio. No podía creer todo lo que le había dicho a Blaine. Estaba enfadado y harto, necesitaba hablar. Él no sabía que le posedió para besar al delincuente, pero fue mágico.

Sonaba totalmente loco, pero la cabeza de Kurt, literalmente, empezó a girar cuando besó a Blaine y estaba entre sus fuertes brazos. Se sentía seguro, querido y cuidado, a pesar que sabía todo lo que pasaba por su mente, Blaine le había dicho muy claro que no quería una relación con él, o que no estaba seguro.

De cualquier manera, Kurt estaba algo enfadado. Su padre y Carole se habían dando en cuenta cuando llegó media hora más tarde la tarde del Viernes, con sus ojos rojos y cierta confusión. Su padre quería saber si era por culpa de Karofsky, él le aseguró que no era, pero cuando su padre se negó a creerle, Kurt gritó que se trataba de problemas con un chico.

Cuando su padre le preguntó si necesitaba ayuda con sus problemas, Kurt se negó tener una conversación con él de ese tema, y en su lugar dijo que ya estaba arreglado y puso fin a la conversación. Carole había tratado de hablar con él también, pero Kurt se negó de nuevo.

Se le pusieron las cosas más fáciles. Por alguna razón, se sentía peor cuando regresó a casa. Se sentía pesado, ya que había muchas cosas por su mente. Intentó cantar, pero no le sirvió de nada. Cocinó, y tampoco ayudó. Incluso trató de hacer la tarea para poder concentrarse en otras cosas, pero no funcionó.

Kurt no sabía por qué Finn se había levantado temprano el sábado y el domingo por la mañana, y volvía a casa tarde, francamente, no le importaba. A él le gustaba tener la casa vacía, y podía escuchar Wicked con el volumen tán alto cómo él quisiera. Carole y su padre habían salido a hacer compras y pasaron todo el Sábado juntos, y el Domingo, a menudo salían por la noche. No le molestaba a Kurt en absoluto, de verdad.

Sin embargo, caminar por los pasillos del McKinley High la mañana del Lunes le comieron los nervios, por así ecir. Se sentía angustiado e inquieto por lo ocurrido el Viernes. No estaba seguro de si Blaine le daría permiso a ese neranderthal para volvería a molestar, o le siguiera protegiendo.

Kurt estaba casi seguro que Blaine estaba chantajeando a Karofsky y amenazando al resto del equipo. Blaine estaba enseñando algunos movimientos de kárate a sus "nuevos amigos" el Jueves, a la hora del almuerzo, por lo que ahora, todo el mundo le teme un poco más. Wes y David siempre estaban a cada lado suyo. Y cuando comparten clases, Nick y Jeff están con ellos siempre también. El equipo de fútbol les miraba de vez en cuando, pero por alguna razón se acostumbró, y Kurt pensaba que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Le habían estado acosando durante años, y ni siquiera tenía novio, y ahora, una pareja gau llega a la escuela y sólo les miraban?

Sonaba egoísta, él lo sabía, pero qué hizo mal para que le intimidaran? Amaba a sus amigos, pero porqué nadie intentó defenderlo? Mercedes, Rachel y Tina siempre se esforzaron para caminar con él entre las clases, pero por supuesto, no podían estar allí para ver su espalda y protegerlo todos los días. Los jugadores de fútbol eran más grandes, y durante la asignación de cantar Lady Gaga el año pasado en Glee, el equipo de fútbol no tubo ningún problema en empujar a cualquiera que estaba en su camino, y habían empujado a una chica, Tina.

Eso era aún más confuso. Si no tenían ningún problema de empujar a las chicas, ¿porqué le tenían tanto miedo a Blaine? Blaine llegó a decir que todos sabían que era gay. Kurt había oído rumores de que Blaine había traído a un chico que lo había conocido en la cafetería, sólo para follar con él en el baño del McKinley.

Kurt estaba enfermo de escuchar eso. Por supuesto, toda la escuela lo sabía. Y a pesar de eso, las chicas seguían adorandole. Incluso había escuchado a Santana, Brittany y a Quinn hablando de lo caliente que estaba. Santana le había pedido una cita, pero Blaine se había negado, pero seguía coqueteando con ella un poco.

Incluso Rachel comentó que estaba caliente.

Mercedes y Tina discutían constantemente, sobre si Kurt tenía que pedirle a Blaine, o Blaine debía pedirle a Kurt, y aunque Kurt les dijera que no pasaba nada entre ellos y que se callaran, no le habían caso. Además, Mercedes estaba enamorada de David, y él también.

Cada adolescente pasa por el típico momento en que te gustan los badboys, y estaba seguro que en dos semanas se iba de olvidar de todo sobre Blaine, y la forma en que sus ojos se iluminan, o la forma que sus rizos se le soltaban al final del día.

Se pasaría. Tenía que pasarse.

¿Cierto?

Cierto...

Suspirando, siguió por el resto del pasillo hasta la sala de coro, los pasillos estaban casi vacíos. Pero se puso de pie, cabeza en alto. Honestamente, no quería estar ahí hoy, sólo se quería ir a casa, meterse en la cama, bajo las sábanas y leer revistas todo el día. No por autocompasión, sólo porque no le apetecía venir a la escuela. La idea de ver a todo el mundo y responder un millón de preguntas de porqué no contestó al teléfono en todoo el fin de semana le molestaba, y estaba bastante asustado por ver a Blaine. Temía que Blaine se lo dijese a todos los demás.

Glee fueron sus dos primeras horas, sin embarzo, luego tenía Francés y Historia del Mundo antes del almuerzo.

Cuando la campana sonó, entró en la sala de coro, con la mirada fija a su silla, sentándose junto Mercedes, mientras el Sr. Schuester pasaba la lista, permitiendo que el resto de la clase entrara y se sentaran.

"Buenos días blanquito" Mercedes dijo alegremente

Kurt se volvió hacia ella, forzando una sonrisa "Buenos días" dijo de nuevo

Ella entrecerró los ojos "¿Qué está mal?" le dijo preocupante "Te ves horrible"

Kurt obligó a sonreír, sentándose más derecho. No había nada malo por decirlo así, estaba cansado de todo "Nada" murmuró "Sólo estoy cansado"

Mercedes frunció el ceño "¿Todavía no has elegido una canción?" Cambió de tema

"Todavía no..." respondió

"Kurt! Tienes que cantar mañana!"

Se rió un poco "Ya lo sé, no te preocupes, lo haré. ¿Quién va a cantar hoy?" preguntó

"Blaine"

Kurt se quedó helado.

La asignación de esta semana era cantar acerca de lo que has pasado, o cómo te sientes ésta semana. Ahora, estaba entrando en pánico

"Buenos días" dijo el Sr. Schue alegremente mientras venía de la sala de profesores con una taza de café "Creo que Blaine tiene que cantarnos algo, ¿no?"

Blaine asintió y se puso de pie, quitándose la chaqueta de cuero "Puck, Finn?" llamó, los dos muchachos se pusieron de pié sonriendo. Puck cogió la guitarra y Finn en la batería.

Blaine se puso de pie en medio de la habitación, hablando en susurros con Puck. "Brittany, Santana, ¿me ayudais?" preguntó

Santana sonrió, se quitó el abrigo de Cheerios y lo puso en el respaldo de su silla antes de tirar de Brittany con ella. El Sr. Schue se sentó en la parte trasera de la habitación, mandando mensajes a la Sra. Pullsbury.

Brittany y Santana estaban a cada lado de Blaine, Blaine asintió a Puck y a Finn, y empezaron a tocar. La voz de Blaine estaba totalmente ronca, mientras Santana y Brittany bailaban al rededor a ritmo de la música. Blaine miraba a Kurt mientras cantaba, por lo que Kurt estaba bastante sorprendido.

_You change your mind_

_Like a girl changes clothes_

_Yeah you PMS_

_Like a bitch, I would know_

_And you overthink_

_Always speak critically_

_I should know_

_That you're not good for me_

Kurt se quedó boca abierto. ¿Esa canción era para él? ¿Realmente Blaine piensa eso de él, después de todo? La ira estaba hirviendo por sus venas mientra miraba a Blaine bailando alrededor, con esa estúpida sonrisa. Santana y Brittany arrastraron a Tina y a Quinn a bailar con ellas, el resto de los chicos miraban y cantaban.

_'Cause you're hot then you're cold_

_You're yes then you're no_

_You're in then you're out_

_You're up then you're down_

Blaine empezó a hacer movimientos extraños, mirando a Kurt fijamente a los ojos mientras cantaba, sonriendo mientras sus amigos bailaban con las chicas en el fondo

_You're wrong when it's right_

_It's black and it's white_

_We fight, we break up_

_We kiss, we make up_

_You! You don't really want to stay, no_

_You! But you don't really want to go-o_

_You're hot then you're cold_

_You're yes then you're no_

_You're in then you're out_

_You're up then you're down_

Blaine se acercó a la silla de Kurt, mirándole. Dio la vuelta a su alrededor, cantando. Todo el mundo estaba bailanco y cantando, a parte de él. El Sr. Schuester se veía feliz, asintiendo con la cabeza llevando el ritmo

_We used to be_

_Just like twins, so in sync_

_The same energy_

_Now's its a dead battery_

_Used to laugh 'bout nothing_

_Now you're plain boring_

_I should know that you're not gonna change_

_'Cause you're hot then you're cold_

_You're yes then you're no_

_You're in then you're out_

_You're up then you're down_

_Someone call the doctor_

_Got a case of a love bi-polar_

_Stuck on a roller coaster_

_Can't get off this ride_

Kurt miró sorprendido a Blaine cuando se sentó en su regazo mientras cantaba la siguiente línea. El chico no pesaba, pero era fuerte

_You change your mind_

_Like a girl changes clothes_

_'Cause you're hot then you're cold_

_You're yes then you're no_

_You're in then you're out_

_You're up then you're down_

Por último, Blaine tocó a Kurt en la nazón, y Kurt se puso de pie, obligando a Blaine a levantarse también. Blaine solo sonrió y se dirigió de nuevo hacia el centro, mientras que Kurt se sentó ya enfadado. No entendía porqué Blaine le cantaba esto cuando el otro día le había dejado claro que no quería una relación con él. Frustró a Kurt demasiado. Bueno, Blaine no era el único que podía cantar una serenata a alguien, y lo verá.

_You're wrong when it's right_

_It's black and it's white_

_We fight, we break up_

_We kiss, we make up_

_You!_

_You don't really want to stay, no_

_You!_

_But you don't really want to go-o_

_You're hot then you're cold_

_You're yes then you're no_

_You're in then you're out_

_You're up then you're down_

Afortunadamente, la canción terminó, y todo el mundo aplaudía y reía. Kurt aplaudió, porque, a pesar que la canción le molestó, o más aún, porque Blaine lo hizo, no podía negar que la actuación fue muy buena. A pesar que nunca esperó que alguien como Blaine fuera un gran fan de Katy Perry.

"¿Qué piensas, cariño?" Blaine le preguntó con su sonrisa, acercándose hacia ´Kurt

Kurt se puso de pie, la habitación estaba en completo silencio. No dijo nada, sólo miró a Blaine. No con odio o lujuria, sin ningún sentimiento. Parpadeó antes de chasquear su lengua, y volvió a encontrarse con la mirada de Blaine

"Dos pueden jugar al mismo juego, Anderson" dijo Kurt

Kurt sonrió, y Blaine también, con un brillo desafiante en sus ojos "Chicas?" llamó, todos lemiraron, listo para la guerra "Voy a necesitar vuetra ayuda"

Eso fue todo lo que dijo Kurt antes de salir de la habitación, balanceando las caderas haciendo que Blaine se mordiera el labio.

Sí, sin duda hizo bien al cantarle esa canción a Kurt.

"Prepárate" Puck dijo, golpeando su hombro

"Sí" dijo con calma "Y no puedo aguantar"

**...**

"Ese niño me pone de los nervios" Kurt despotricó en el baño de las chicas

Las chicas se rieron "Él es caliente aún así..." dijo Mercedes, quien se ganó una mirada de Kurt

"Obviamente, está interesado por tí" Tina dijo en voz baja "¿Porqué no le das una oportunidad?"

"Es complicado" Kurt respondió rápidamente "¿Pordéis ayudarme con esta canción mañana o no?

"Yo puedo" dijo Santana en primer lugar encogiendose de hombros "Cualquier cosa que le moleste"

"Cuenta conmigo también" dijo Mercedes

"Conmigo tres" dijo Rachel después de un momento "Puede ser divertido"

"Sí, contar con Brittany y conmigo también" dijo Quinn

Kurt sacó la mano "Las manos chicas"

Todas se dieron la mano

"Operación 'molestar al Hobbit' está abierta" Santana dijo con una sonrisa, antes de que todas se rieran y se abrazaron

"Y no puedo esperar" Kurt dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

* * *

**SPOILER CAP. 4**

_Una vez más, Kurt le miró, ahora poniéndo su bolsa en el hombro, apoyado en el otro lado de la taquilla "¿Lo qué?"_

_Blaine sonrió "Dices que no conectas... pero me besaste la semana pasada"_


	4. Kurt's perfomance

Ésta vez no traigo spoilers, lo siento mucho, pero ésta tarde intenté traducir el 5 capítulo y se iba la luz seguido en mi casa, a si que no podía que mi ordenador es de sobremesa, y se me apagaba siempre. Y cuando ya fue bien, intenté volver a hacerlo, y me faltaba poco, pero se me estropeó el archivo, y no tenía muchas ganas de volver a pensarlo todo JAJAJA (si, soy una vaga), y luego entre que me puse a volver a ver Glee, hacer las tareas, etc, se me pasó el tiempo.

Y éstos días estube de un lado a otro con las clases, a si que me apetecía más relajarme que ponerme a escribir (aunque en clases siempre me invento alguna cosa, el otro día me imaginé el salón de una historia que estoy empezando JAJAJA Mañana haré el plano de la casa, y cuando suba la historia ya sé mejor cómo administrar todo xd Aunque voy a tardar, aún tengo 3 capítulos y estoy ahí atascada), a si que bueno... Espero que en una tarde haga bastantes traducciones para tenerlas ya guardadas y no hacerlas a última hora.

Pero no prometo nada, ya que hice un examen el Jueves, luego la siguiente semana tengo otro, y tengo que fijar fecha de otro más. Más los otros exámenes que estamos preparando (mi curso acaba en Marzo, a si que tenemos toda la presión ahora, y quiero sacarlo todo bien, y así hay más tiempo para más fanfictioooons), y luego los Jueves y todos los días que tengo libre estoy entrenando y ayudando a mi profesor en hípica.

Buff.. No os lío más con mis historias xd Un beso, disfrutad de la traducción (aunque tenga algunas partes mal seguramente)

P.D.: Estoy pensando en, cuando se acabe ésta historia, cómo quedó sin terminar, igual la sigo un poco y le doy un final (pero eso sí, si hay momentos malos, lo siento JAJAJA), todo depende :)

TRADUCCIÓN AL ESPAÑOL.

Historia:** McKinley meets reformed badboys  
**

Escrito por:** LaraElizabeth1**

_Glee no me pertecene. Esta historia es una traducción, la autora es **LaraElizabeth1**_

* * *

La semana pasaba había sido un completo caos, por decir algo. Después de lo de Blaine... su canción que me dedicó el Lunes se extendió rápidamente por todo el colegio, a parte de que él era definitivamente gay, gracias a Santana y a Brittany.

Por supuesto, la mayoría de los estudiantes se sorprendieron a saber que el nuevo badass era tan gay como Kurt. Los rumores se extendieron sobre sus amigos, inventándose el porqué entraron en el reformatorio, y otro rumor sobre Blaine, que decía que estaba en Juvie antes de asistir a Dalton. Kurt se negó a creer ese rumor.

Pero lo era. Era cierto. Blaine fué enviado ahí durante solo dos semanas, pero estubo allí. Blaine nunca respondió a las preguntas sobre su pasado. Cuando sus padres le ofrecieron a un profesor para dar las clases en casa, pero se negó, y sus padres se quedaron en silencio cuando Blaine les preguntaba porqué querían que no fuera a una escuela normal. Sin embargo, él no tenía ningún problema en pasar todo el día con su hermana pequeña. Sus cuatro amigos nunca hablaron sobre la razón de ir a Dalton. Hablaban sobre su vida familiar, todos ellos tenían antecedentes muy ricos, y sus padres eran agradables. Jeff tenía una situación similar que Blaine, cuando salió del armario, sus padres estaban en shock, ignorando su existencia por un tiempo, hasta que lo superaron.

Blaine siguió metiendo miedo en el equipo de fútbol. Había demostrado sus habilidades atléticas y inteligencia (era un estudiante de sobresalientes, menos en francés), y era muy capaz de hacer daño a cualquiera. No había muchos momentos en los que Blaine se enfadaba, pero la única vez que se enfadó, Kurt juró que sus ojos eran negros y su rostro parecía una piedra. Fue el miércoles cuando Karofsky y Azimio tiraron a Kurt contra los casilleros, sin esperar a ser atrapados por Blaine. A pesar de su corta estatura, pudo estrangularlos a los dos.

Los rumores siguieron corriendo, gracias a Jacob Ben Israel, y decían que Blaine estaba saliendo con chicos al azar de alrededor de la cuidad, a pesar de que él estaba coqueteando con chicas del McKinley.

Eso también era cierto, por desgracia. Fue totalmente imposible para Kurt aguantar los días después de esa canción de Katy Perry, a partir de ahí, sus miradas eran más oscuras y frías. Blaine era un chico con necesidades.

A parte de la carrera contra Kurt el miércoles, Blaine sólo podía ojear de vez en cuando al muchacho. No tenían muchas clases juntos, a parte de Glee y la sala de estudio con el Sr. Schue, y cuando Kurt iba por el pasillo caminando a su clase delante de él. Extrañamente recibía una mirada o una pequeña sonrisa, pero aparte de eso nada, y lo había intentado.

Sabía que Kurt lo quería. Era un hecho. De lo contrario, Kurt no lo habría besado el otro día. Y era el mejor beso que Blaine había recibido. Era suave, dulce y cuidado, y quería más, pensó.

Nunca antes había tenido una relación real, no le gustan las etiquetas. Podía conectar con fiderentes chicos y nunca les molestaría. Su primera vez no había sido nada especial, pero no fue tan mal tampoco. El chico era agradable, tenía dos años más, y tuvo cuidado y incluso le hizo el desayuno a Blaine la mañana siguiente, pero no quería una relación. No era difícil contrar a chicos aún encerrados en el armario por Ohio. Siempre los encontró pero nunca los chantajeó. No era agradable todo el tiempo, pero tampoco muy frío.

De hecho, había marginado a una persona antes. Junto antes de meterse en problemas y irse de Juvie, lo hizo. Era un tipo llamado Chandler. Una vez más, otro matón en el equipo de fútbol intentó convertir su vida en un infierno.

Así que, Blaine, marginado por mentiroso y matón, se metió en una pelea y Chandler tuvo que mudarse, porque su padre era un hombre de negocios muy importante, y no quería ser conocido como el padre de un hijo gay, a pesar que le había dicho que le aceptaba.

Por lo tanto, terminó en el reformatorio. Chandler le rompió la nariz, y Blaine le rompió las vantanas de su casa y coche, pintó con aerosol la puerta de garaje y le robó su cuenta de correo electrónico.

A sí que, el viernes vió a Kurt sentado al lado de su asiento, lo que le sorprendió mucho. Se sentó a su lado y esperó a que el Sr. Schue empezara con la lección...

**...**

Kurt había pasado todas las noches ensayando con las chicas para su número en el glee club. Después de la canción que le cantó Blaine el lunes, Kurt había encontrado inspiración, de hecho, se había encontrado con muchas canciones que pudiesen encajar, pero ésta tenía sentido.

Había ignorado a Blaine toda la semana. Era parte de su plan, por supuesto, pero eso no significaba que no fuera fácil aguantar sus comentarios sexiales caminando detrás de él, hablándole con voz ronca y ojos lujoriosos.

Kurt sabía que haberle besado el Viernes había sido una mala idea. Lo supo desde el primer segundo, pero no le importó. Sin embargo, le había dado el gusto a Blaine y sabía que el chico iba a querer más. Y una vez más, Kurt no iba a darle el gusto, y eso es lo que decía la canción.

"Feliz Viernes, chicos!" Sr. Schue salidó alegremente "Jeff, Nick, parad" dijo, ellos se separaron a regañadientes y ligeramente ruborizados.

"Creo que Kurt tiene algo preparado para nosotros hoy, ¿verdad?" preguntó. Kurt asintió y se puso de pie.

Había elegido un traje para la canción. Unos pantalones rojos, unos converse negros altos, una camiseta blanca, roja y negro, y su cabello perfectamente peinado como siempre. Poniéndose de pie en el medio, pudo notar la mirada de Blaine, pero no le hizo caso. El Sr. Schue se sentó atrás, permitiendo que Kurt empezara.

"Así que esta semana, como sabeis, he tenido problemas con alguien" dijo friamente, mirando a un Blaine sonriente. "Y con ésta canción espero que tenga claro el punto, bueno... Basta con escucharla" hizo una pausa, dándose la vuelta "He solicitado ayuda de algunos compañeros de glee" dijo con una sonrisa, viendo como Santana y Brittany arrastraron tres sillas al centro de la sala. Artie cogió una guitarra y Finn a la batería. Rachel y Quinn se sentaron en la parte superior del piano, y Mercedes estaba sentado con los chicos, observandolos junto Tina.

Blaine se quedó rodeado por los chicos, cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho, levantó la ceja y mantuvo los tobillos cruzados. A su lado los chicos murmuraban y las chicas reian. El chico malo vio como Kurt sacó un rotulador rojo y dibujó algo en su muñeca, tiró de la manga tapando lo que hizo y guardó el permanente.

Con un movimiento de cabeza, Artie empezó a tocar, Finn siguió. Las chicas aplaudian con ritmo. Kurt le dió la espalda, se dió la vuelta y empezó a cantar.

_Oh, sweetheart, put the bottle down_

_You've got too much talent_

_I see you through those bloodshot eyes_

_There's a cure, you've found it_

Pisó el suelo con el pié a ritmo de la canción, asintiendo con la cabeza. Santana y Brittany bailaron en las sillas, siendo coquetas con todos los chicos. Mientras Quinn y Rachel movían sus piernas en el borde del piano. Mercedes y Tina aplaudiendo, Finn asintiendo con la cabeza mientras él y Artie 'rockeaban' la canción

_Slow motion, sparks, you've caught that chill_

_Now don't deny it_

_But boys will be boys, oh, yes, they will_

_They don't wanna define it_

Volviéndose hacia los lados, Kurt se puso de pie en la silla del medio, cantando hasta que el ritmo de la canción aceleró

_Just give up the game and get into me_

_If you're looking for thrills then get comfy_

Kurt levantó los brazos al aire mientras Brittany y Santana saltaron fuera de las sillas, aterrizando a la vez que Rachel y Quinn bajaron del piano. Bailaron, tirando de Mike y DAvid. Blaine se sintió mirado, sonrió a Kurt que el estaba mirando directamente a él

_Oh, no, I do not hook up, up, I go slow_

_So if you want me, I don't come cheap_

_Keep your hand in my hand, your heart on your sleeve_

Kurt levantó la manga para mostrar un corazón dibujado en su muñeca, sonriendo como la letra coincidía. Blaine se mordió el labio, con ojos brilalntes

_Oh, no, I do not hook up, up, I fall deep_

_'Cause the more that you try the harder I'll fight_

_To say goodnight_

Con un guiño a Blaine, saltó de la silla, bailando alrededor de sus amigos, apoyándose en Finn mientras seguía tocando la batería. Sr. Schue estaba asientiendo felizmente

_I can't cook, no, but I can clean_

_Up the mess she left_

_Lay your head down and feel the beat_

_As I kiss your forehead_

_This may not last but this is now_

_So love the one you're with_

_You wanna chase but you're chasin' your tail_

_A quick fix won't ever get you well_

Kurt se escapó de Finn juguetonamente pasando el brazo por Artie, haciéndolo rodar en medio de la habitación

_Oh, no, I do not hook up, up, I go slow_

_So if you want me, I don't come cheap_

_Keep your hand in my hand, your heart on your sleeve_

_Oh, no, I do not hook up, up, I fall deep_

_'Cause the more that you try the harder I'll fight_

_To say..._

Kurt corrió hacia el medio de la habitación de nuevo, junto Brittany y Quinn antes de girarse a Rachel. Poco a poco, Kurt caminó hacia Blaine con coquetería, rodeándolo como una presa. Blaine miró como Kurt giró alrededor de su silla, pasándo una mano cariñosamente por el hombro de Blaine

_'Cause I feel_

_The distance_

_Between us_

_Could be over_

_With the snap of your finger, Oh, no!_

Caminó de nuevo hacia el grupo de baile, Kurt le dio la mano a Rachel antes de cantar a todo pulmón la nota alta, por lo que Blaine sonrió al escuchar el poder de la voz de Kurt. A medida que la guitarra y los tambores volvieron a sonar, el grupo se separó. Los chicos se volvieron a sentar mientras Rachel y Quinn volvieron a sentarse en sus asientos. Kurt, Brittany y Santana en el centro de la habitación. Kurt alzó sus brazos otra vez, dando golpecitos con el pie cuando la música desvaneció y sólo se escuchó su voz

_Oh, no, I do not hook up, up, I go slow_

_So if you want me, I don't come cheap_

_Keep your hand in my hand, your heart on your sleeve_

Mostrando su corazón mal dibujado, Kurt y las dos chicas retrocedieron dejando las sillas en el suelo. Brittany y Santana se sentaron sobre ellas, cruzando brazos y piernas.

_Oh, no, I do not hook up, up, I fall deep_

_'Cause the more that you try the harder I'll fight_

_To say..._

_'Cause the more that you try the harder I'll fight_

_To say goodnight_

Kurt caminó lentamente hacia su asiento, al lado de Blaine, jugando con sus manos mientras se dió la vuelta. Esperó a que los tambores se desvanecieran, antes de pasar sus manos por los muslos y sentarse en el asiento. Sonriendo, con los brazos y piernas cruzadas, Kurt cantaba las últimas palabras.

_Oh, sweetheart, put the bottle down_

_'Cause you don't wanna miss out_

Como Finn y Artie dejaron de tocar, Kurt miró a Blaine, quién estaba sonriendo. La sala estalló en aplausos, rompiendo los pensamientos de Kurt mientras se levantaba a abrazar a sus amigos. Desde el otro lado de la habitación, Puck estaba sacudiendo la cabeza a Blaine, mientras él no hizo nada, pero vió a Kurt mirándolo desde lejos.

"Bien trabajo chicos!" Sr. Schue dijo, Kurt sonriendo ampliamente. Se volvió a su asiento, ignorando a Blaine, que le miró durante toda la lección.

Blaine vió cómo Kurt se iba con Mercedes y Tina en sus brazos, riendo y hablando de sus planes del fin de semana. Esperó unos minutos más antes de salir tras ellos y vio que la sala estaba vacía. Salió fue junto Kurt, apoyándose en las taquillas

"Blaine" Kurt le salidó, poniéndo libros en su bolsa

Blaine sonrió "Bonita canción"

Kurt lo miró, una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios "Espero que te enseñara algo"

"Lo hizo" el delincuente respondió

Una vez más, Kurt le miró, ahora poniéndo su bolsa en el hombro, apoyado en el otro lado de la taquilla "¿Lo qué?"

Blaine sonrió "Dices que no conectas... pero me besaste la semana pasada"

Kurt se burló, ruborizándose completamente, mientras buscaba más libros en su taquilla "Tuve un momento de locura"

"O un momento de debilidad, por no hablar de comprensión"

"¿Comprensión de qué?" preguntó Kurt, apoyado en las taquillas de nuevo

Blaine sonrió, incliándose hasta estar en el espacio personal de Kurt, tan cerca que podía sentir el fantasma e la respiración de Blaine en sus labios. Él se morió los labios, parpadeando sus ojos hacia abajo antes de mirarle a los ojos. Kurt se congeló cuando sintió la mano de Blaine en su mejilla, y debajo de su mandíbula. Se estremeción involuntariamente, maldiciendo su cuerpo por hacerlo cuando Blaine sonrió en señal de triunfo.

_¿Qué es lo que hace en mí? _Pensó muserablemente. Me he enamorado completamente.


	5. Stop listening and speading rumors

Lo siento muchíiiiiiiisimo pero muchíiiiisimo en serio, me abandoné demasiado... Llevo un mes de perros, nada más comer tengo como 15/20 min para descansar un poco para volver a ir a clases (los Lunes, Martes y Miércoles), y cuando llego estoy demasiado cansada que me voy al sofá, y me mandan seguir estudiando. Y estube con una semana estudiando para exámenes, y estoy hasta el moño.

Sin contar que los Jueves para alante, todo el tiempo libre que tengo me lo paso entrenando en hípica. Y el Viernes 31 de Enero no fui a clase y me fui con mi profesor que concursó, y le ayudé a preparar los caballos y fue durante toooooodo el día. Los únicos días que descanso (normalmente) son los Domingos, y tampoco tengo tiempo para ver las series y las veo algunas veces por las noches, y no me acordé de los capítulos...

De verdad que lo siento muchísimo, además se me van haciendo largos de escribir y voy haciendo poco a poco cada mucho tiempo, por el cual tardo más. Y a partir de ahora voy a estar más tiempo en la hípica, porque me "cedieron" a una yegua para prepararla y competirla. Pero prometo que iré traduciendo cuando pueda. (Esa es la razón por la que son traducciones y no historias mías, entre que me quedo en blanco y que tardo tanto...)

Bueno aquí va el capítulo 5, os digo ya los spoilers del 6, son MUUUUUUY buenos spoilers de Klaine ;) A mí me encantó. Ya tengo algo traducido, me queda un poco, a si que ESPERO subirlo pronto, igual mañana o Martes ya lo teneis :) Un beso! Y de verdad, lo siento

PD: La otra historia igual la actualizo mañana, para no hacerlo todo el mismo día y tal

TRADUCCIÓN AL ESPAÑOL.

Historia:** McKinley meets reformed badboys  
**

Escrito por:** LaraElizabeth1**

_Glee no me pertecene. Esta historia es una traducción, la autora es **LaraElizabeth1**_

* * *

El fin de semana de Kurt fue igual que la semana pasada, pero ésta vez estaba confundido y de mal humor. El sábado se fue y estubo con sus mejores amigas, incluyendo una noche de chicas.

Ellas habían intentado que Kurt les contara cosas sobre Blaine, pero no dijo nada, ya habían bastantes rumores que corrían por sus oídos. Kurt nunca había dicho que estaba interesado en Blaine, sólo que Blaine estaba interesado en él. Y definitivamente no dijo que su primer beso fue con Blaine en medio del pasillo, y para ser honesto, estaba sorprendido de que Blaine no hubiese dicho nada sobre ello.

Santana había sido un poco más difícil de convencer. Siguió preguntando más y más, diciendo que ella sabía que Kurt le ocultaba algo. Santana también dijo que creía que Blaine era bisexual, no gay, por lo que Kurt soltó un bufido. Santana seguía intentando conseguir al chico, a pesar que él había demostrado que era gay.

Eso... era otra cosa de la que Kurt se enteró. Sus amigas habían hablado de ver a Blaine numerosamente con diferentes chicos cada día yendo al baño, saliendo con una sonrisa de santisfacción y el otro chico bien despeinado.

Mercedes y él tuvieron una conversación esa misma noche, mientras las demás chicas estaban durmiendo, fueron a buscar chocolate caliente y hablaron. Ella estaba preocupada por Kurt, y sabía que eran más que sólo amigos, cosa que Kurt no negó, y pasó media hora hablando sobre ello, pero sin contar ningún detalle más.

Estaba tan enfadado por el hecho de que Blaine seguía puteándolo, intentando tener una relación de 'amigos con beneficios' con Kurt, desde que empezó a llamarle la atención. Y él no quería, no quería saber que estaba saliendo con Blaine mientras él se acostaba con otro hombre. Kurt no haría eso, las palabras "Tu importas" de su padre estaban constantemente en su cabeza siempre que Blaine entraba en su espacio personal.

Cuando el Lunes por la mañana llegó, no estaba nada emocionado. Después de reunirse con Mercedes y Rachel por los pasillos, las chicas se fueron al baño. Con diez minutos antes de que las clases comenzaran, Kurt fue a su taquilla a coger sus libros.

No se esperaba cuando Karofsky se le acercó por detrás y le golpeó contra las taquillas, otra vez, dejándolo en el suelo.

Kurt notó que Karofsky estaba solo ésta vez, los demás jugadores no se atrevieron a acercarse a él desde que Blaine se había unido, y Kurt no iba a mencionarle que Karofsky le seguía acosando. Podía manejar algunos empujones y slushies en su cara como había hecho antes. Kurt se aseguraba de no tar sólo en los pasillos demasiado tiempo, por su seguridad más bien. No era grande, pero podía manejar cualquier situación, era mejor que corrar como una niña pequeña detrás de Blaine. Además, Blaine tenía que cuidarse de sí mismo y de sus otros cuatro amigos. Por no hablar de mantener su reputación, el club glee, la práctica de fútbol y sus notas académicas.

Kurt sabía que Blaine era inteligente, pero nunca supo lo inteligente que era hasta que Finn mencionó casualmente que su nuevo amigo tenía una media de 9/10 en cada clase. Menos en francés, que tenía un 7/8, aunque hablaba con fluidez el italiano. Maldita sea...

Con un suspiro y mirnaod al suelo, abrió su taquilla y se miró en el espejo, abrió los ojos cuando se dio cuenta de un pequeño corte en su mejilla, donde se dió el golpe hacía unos segundos. Lo tocó, haciéndo una mueca cuando picó y una gota de sangre comenzó a bajar por su mejilla. Sacó un pañuelo y lo limpió bien.

No era grande ni profundo, era como un rasguño cuando te cortas con el papel. Pero se notaba, y no sabía cómo se lo iba a explicar a su padre, sería difícil. Sabía que Mercedes y Rachel se lo dirían a Blaine sin dudarlo.

Él todavía tenía cinco minutos, rápidamente cogió todos los libros y se fue al baño de chicos.

Lo primero que notó fue el humo. Tosió y se frotaba los ojos mientras el humo se filtraba por la puerta. Suspirando, fue al lababo a limpiar el pequeño corte.

"Hey preciosa"

Se quedó inmóvil, conocía esa voz muy bien. Kurt no hizo caso, y cogió unas toallitas desinfectantes de su bolsa.

Susurró en voz alta cuando se limpió el pequeño corto, odiando el color rojo que tenía.

"¿Qué pasó?" preguntó otra voz suave a su lado. Miró hacia los lados viendo a Nick con una cara de preocupación. Se dio la vuelta notando que todos los chicos estaban fumando contra la pared, mirándole con curiosidad. Nick era el único que pudo enfocar bien, sin embargo, Nick vió la marca de Kurt.

Chasqueando la lengua, Nick sacó un paquete de tiritas, entrángole una a Kurt. Kurt lo miró con curiosidad, y Nick encogió los hombros.

"Jeff suele morderse mucho las uñas, así que se las envuelvo en sus dedos para que pare. Siempre llevo un paqueñe" Nick lanzó una mirada a Jeff, quien sonreía tímidamente

"Gracias..." dijo Kurt con cautela, ignorando la forma en la que sentía los ojos de Blaine sobre él. La campana sonó y se puso la tirita. Sólo la tendría hasta la salida, esperando que su padre no se diera cuenta. Puso las toallitas de nuevo en su bolsa, notando que las únicas personas en el baño ahora eran él y Blaine, quién estaba a poco centímetros de él.

"¿Qué pasó?" preguntó suavemente, levantando la mano para tocar la mejilla de Kurt. Kurt se estremeción involuntariamente, Blaine abrió los ojos por un segundo, esperando a que Kurt se relajara para volver a pasar los dedos por encima de la tirita.

"Tropecé y me caí contra mi taquilla" mintió

Blaine le dió una mirada de incredulidad "¿Quiéres decirme la verdad?" preguntó

"Voy a llegar tarde" respondió Kurt, alejándose del toque de Blaine, pero fué capturado rápidamente por el codo.

"¿Fue Karofsky?" preguntó Blaine, mirando al suelo

Kurt tragó, pero no contestó. Vio como Blaine levantó la cabeza lentamente, dejando caer su brazo "Vas a llegar tarde, ve a clase" declaró

"Tú también" Kurt respondió, Blaine solo se encogió de hombros

"Tengo que ver a alguien"

Los ojos de Kurt se abrieron "Blaine, por favor, no lo hagas. Él no hizo nada, me tropecé"

Blaine lo miró fríamente, haciendo que Kurt retrocediese "Última oportunidad" advirtió "Ésta es su última oportunidad, y no me mientas de nuevo. Eres bastante malo"

Blaine no dijo nada más y salió por la puerta, parándose antes de mirar para mirar a Kurt y asentirle.

Kurt tragó de nuevo una vez que Blaine se fue, rezando que Blaine no haga nada estúpido. Sin embargo, la segunda campana sonó, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Salió corriendo del baño y fue a la sala de coro justo a tiempo para ver a todos salir. Maldijo en voz baja antes de que el Sr. Schue rodara los ojos y le dejara pasar. Kurt estaba totalmente agradecido. Mercedes se acercó y le cogió del codo.

"Qué te pasó en la cara?" preguntó preocupada

"Tropecé en la puerta de mi taquilla" declaró. La mirada de Mercedes era exactamente igual que la de Blaine

Pero no se esperaba lo que le dijo "¿Acaso Blaine te pegó Kurt? Porque entró justo delante de tí"

Kurt se detuvo en seco "Blaine no me golpeó, ¿de acuerdo? Karofsky me empujó, y Blaine y sus amigos me encontraron cuando entré en el baño. Blaine no me pegó, porfavor, no vayas diciendo nada por ahí. Te lo prometo, Mercedes, no lo hizo"

Mercedes asintió y comenzó a andar de nuevo, al darse cuenta de que no estaba mintiendo.

"No puedes culparme por preocuparme de tí Kurt. Todos hemos oído rumores acerca de él y su temperamento"

Kurt apretó los dientes "Tal vez algunas personas deben dejar de escuchar tantos rumores" dijo mientras soltaba a Mercedes y caminó hacia su clase, dejando a Mercedes bastante confundida en el pasillo.

...

Cuando la campana sonó, Blaine se levantó, cogió sus libros y salió corriendo hacia el vesturario.

Entró en silencio, notando que Karofsky estaba en su armario tranquilamente silbando, cuando Blaine se acercó por dentrás de él inmovilizándolo, Karofsky dejó escapar un grito de sorpresa.

"¿Qué te dije?" preguntó Blaine "¿Qué te dije?" preguntó de nuevo

Karofsky lo miró por un segundo "Tío, ¿de qué estás hablando?" preguntó nerviosamente

Los ojos de Blaine escurecieron "Vi a Kurt esta mañana" dijo "Estaba en el cuarto de baño limpiándose un corte en la cara que se había hecho al _tropezar_ contra su taquilla. ¿Sabes algo de eso?" su voz era totalmente fría.

Karofsky tragó, sacudiendo la cabeza "Yo no sé nada"

Blaine lo miró fijamente de manera dura y fría. Algo en su interior le gritaba que le pateara el culo a Karofsky, pero no podía correr ningún riesgo.

"Toma esto como advertencia, Karofsky" dijo "Toca a Kurt, o a cualquier otro niño de esta escuela, y arruinaré tu vida. Sé lo que eres".

Los ojos de Karofsky se endurecieron mientras se miraban fijamente. Karofsky sabía que Blaine era pequeño, pero también que él era más fuerte, y sus amenazas no eran bromas.

"¿Porqué no lo haces ahora en vez de seguir amenazándome?" preguntó Karofsky, jadeando cuando el brazo de Blaine lo empujó con fuerza contra su taquilla.

Blaine le miró "La única razón por la que todavía estás de pie es por Kurt, me pidió que no te haría daño. Ni siquiera admite que se lo hiciste tú"

Karofsky dejó escapar una risa ahogada "Te azota demasiado, Anderson?"

El gran futbolista lamentó lo que dijo cuando su muñeca se retorció dolorosamente y gritaba

"Mantente alejado de Kurt, Dave" advirtió Blaine por última vez. Karofsky se estremeció, asintiendo de mala gana

"Lo haré" dijo con voz ronca

Blaine lo soltó, Karofsky jadeaba y cayó en el suelo ligeramente. Blaine cogió su bolsa, poniéndola encima de su hombro, y antes de salir le hechó una última mirada. Karofsky le devolvió la mirada, sacudiendo la cabeza antes de volverse a su taquilla. Blaine asintió para sí mismo, convencido que la amenaza que había recibido le había quedado muy claro y entendido. Caminó hacia la cafetería.

Estaba por el pasillo y se sorprendió al ver que Kurt salía de uno de las clases sonriendo para sí mismo

"¿Qué tal te va?" preguntó Blaine arrogantemente

Kurt se encoció de hombros "Saqué un 10 en el examen de ciencias, el primero en ésta asignatura, la verdad"

Blaine sonrió "Así que no eres un sabelotodo como pensaba"

El chico más alto lo miró "¿Quién necesita la ciencia de todos modos?" preguntó

"Todo el mundo lo necesita" Blaine se encogió de hombros "Si no, no sabríamos cómo funciona el cuerpo, la mente y tal"

"¿Porqué has dicho el cuerpo?" Preguntó Kurt mientras doblaban la esquina

Blaine se encogió de hombros otra vez "La gente, a menudo, se siente atraído por los demás no sólo por su apariencia, si no también por su aroma"

Kurt lo miro con incredulidad"¿Quieres decir que si alguien huele bien le va a atraer?"

Blaine rió "No, no siempre, recuerdo que hace unos años una gente hizo una especie de prueba en la que había una habitación de chicas y otra de chicos. Se miraban y evaluaban su apariencia. Pero luego se fueron a casa, volvieron en un par de semanas y pasaron un rato entre ellos, como diez minutos, y puntuaron de nuevo"

"No lo entiendo..." dijo Kurt, abriendo una puerta

"La primera vez no llegaron a conocerse, sólo se vieron. La segunda vez, sin embargo, pasaron un rato juntos, sus calificaciones subieron al sentirse atraídos por su olor. Es raro"

Kurt se rió "Sí, definitivamente bastante raro. Yo no sabía que eras un friqui(_friki_) de la ciencia"

El chico malo miró a Kurt, sonriendo debilmente "Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí"

Kurt le devolvio la sonrisa, mirando con curiosidad a Blaine, que fue junto a sus amigos

"Será mejor que vayas contus amigos" Blaine bromeó, viendo que Mercedes le estaba haciendo señas a Kurt

Blaine comenzó a alejarse y le sorprendió cuando Kurt le agarró del brazo. Levantó la ceja, y Kurt se sonrojó

"¿Quieres dar una vuelta después?" dijo Kurt, y salió casi corriendo, sonrojándose hasta las raíces. Blaine sonrió, encogiéndose de hombros

"¿Me estás invitando a salir Hummel?" Blaine bromeó

Kurt rodó los ojos, y cruzó los brazos "No te hagas ilusiones Anderson. Sólo dos amigos pasando el rato, me gustaría conocerte"

La sonrisa de Blaine seguía ahí, descaradamente pasó los ojos de arriba hacia abajo por el cuerpo de Kurt. Haciendo que éste le mirara furioso

"No me di cuenta que fueramos amigos" respondió Blaine

Los ojos de Kurt se estrecharon, su boca parecía una delgada línea. Blaine le estaba sacando la poca paciencia que tenía

"¿Quieres o no?" dijo finalmente

Blaine le guiñó el ojo, internamente feliz de haber molestado a Kurt tan fácilmente "Totalmente bebé, ¿voy a por tí a las seis?"

Kurt permitió dibujar una pequeña sonrisa en su cara mientras asentía con la cabeza, mierando al suelo antes de caminar hacia sus amigos

Blaine sonrió, viendo como Kurt se paseaba por la cafetería. Blaine hizo lo mismo, cogiendo una botella de agua antes de irse con tus amigos, quienes lo vieron todo.

"O has tenido mucha suerte o alguien te puso algo en el café ésta mañana" Wes sonrió mirando a su amigo

Blaine se encogió de hombros, abriendo el agua antes de tomar un buen trago. David y Wes miraban al grupo de las animadoras, mientras Nick y Jeff hablaban entre sí en voz baja, con las manos sobre la mesa. Blaine sonrió, él estaba feliz sabiendo que sus amigos estaban felices.

Al otro lado de la cafetería, Kurt estaba siendo interrogado por tercera vez en los últimos tres días

"¿Qué ha dicho?"

"¿Qué quiere?"

"¿Es realmente gay?"

"¿Está soltero?"

"¿Va a crecer más?"

Kurt parpadeó antes sus amigas, notando que había llamado la atención de los jugadores que se sientan con ellos. Se volvió a poner color rojo de nuevo. Vió a Blaine y se encontró con su mirada color miel, quien le sonrió y le hizo un guiño. Kurt se sonrojó aún más profundo, bajando la cabeza, mirando la mesa y soltando un pequeño gemido.

No hizo caso a ninguna de las preguntas, y estaba agradecido cuando la campana volvió a sonar, señalando que quedaban dos horas más para ir de vuelta a casa.

Casi grita cuando le vio, junto a sus amigos, que tenían dos horas de Glee. ¿Iban a estar todos juntos, en una habitación, con una gran cantidad de tensión y preguntas sin respuesta?

Jodidamente fantástico.

...

Como Kurt esperó, Glee fue una tortura. Santana intentó sentarse, básicamente, sobre el regazo de Blaine, a la que Blaine empijó fuera numerosas ocasiones con una pequeña sonrisa cuando ella resoplaba y se volvió junto a sus amigos. Nick estaba un poco asustado, por así decir, arrastrándose más cerca de Jeff, quien se rió y pasó el brazo por encima de sus hombros. Wes y David no les importaba en absoluto, aunque David pasó la mayor parte de su tiempo mirando a Mercedes mientras que Wes y Rachel discutían continuamente.

Kurt se sonrojó hasta las raíces por enésima vez en ese día. Cuando el brazo de Blaine cayó perezosamente en el respaldo del chico. La habitación se había quedado en silencio, y Kurt estaba totalmente congelado. Blaine parecía que ni se había dado cuenta mientras tocaba perezosamente su rodilla, como si estubiera tocando el piano.

Finn se puso en pie, pero vió que Blaine ignoraba su presencia.

Kurt le disparó a su hermano una mirada, rogándole que no dijera nada, pero Finn ya había dado un paso estando en frente suya

"A quien le estás pasando el brazo alrededor es mi hermanastro" Finn dijo al chico malo

Blaine se echó hacia atrás, mirándole a los ojos antes de sonreír "¿Y?"

"Chicos, en serio. ¿Podemos hacer esto en otro momento?" preguntó el señor Schue

"¿Por favor?" rogó Kurt

Finn les miró a los dos "Estás en mi lista, hobbit"

Blaine bufó "Lo que tú digas frankenteen"

Hubo un silencio. Un tenso silencio, donde Puck cogió a Finn del hombro mientras él apretaba su mandíbula. Blaine miró al Sr. Schue, quien se retorció un poco, como cualquiera, bajo la mirada de Blaine, y continuó con la lección.

A Kurt le pareció tronchante que Finn se diera cuenta sobre el brazo en su hombro, pero ni se hubiera dado cuenta de la herida de su mejilla, los empujones, el slushie, los instultos, y todo lo demás. Pero él se dio cuenta del maldito brazo alrededor de él, la única persona que estaba realmente le ayodó.

Kurt dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando la campana sonó, señalando que ya podía irse a casa. La sala se vació rápidamente, Kurt recogió sus cosas, dándose cuenta de que, una vez más, sólo estaban él y Blaine en la habitación. Mercedes estaría esperándole en las taquillas y Finn tenía práctica de fútbol hoy.

"Nos vemos a las seis entonces?" Preguntó Blaine

Kurt se mordió los labios, asintiendo con la cebza

Blaine rodó los ojos, ¿porqué era Kurt tán tímido ahora? Parece arrogante. Blaine besó la mejilla de Kurt, se echó hacia atrás y sonrió

"Hasta luego entonces, bebé"

Kurt simplemente sonrió, rodando los ojos mientras salió por el otro lado, notando que Mercedes estaba esperándole impaciente en su taquilla

"Chico..." Mercedes comenzó

"No lo hagas" la interrumpió, abriendo su casillero, cogiendo y dejando algunos libros "Estoy bien, él está bien. Todo está bien, ¿vale? Deja de preocuparte y ve a tomar un café o algo así"

Mercede rodó los ojos, con una sonrisa de complicidad mientras se colgaba del codo de Kurt, caminando hacia su coche

Kurt estaba agradecido de que no le hubiese dicho nada más, lo único que necesitaba era distracción.

Debido a que ahora, se sentía muy nervioso.

En el buen sentido.

Pero él y Blaine tenían todavía _mucho_ de qué hablar. Incluyendo todos esos chicos que aparentemente los usaba y tiraba.


	6. Touched

Vale, me ha costado traducir bastante esta historia, ya que tiene +4.100 palabras y era muy largo, y con mis escasos tiempos, lo llevo bastante crudo JAJAJA Sin olvidar que en mi casa suele saltar bastante la luz y si no guardo cada poco lo que tengo escrito se me pierde (y jode mucho, muchísimo, en varias ocasiones tube que empezar de cero porque se me estropeó el archivo, pero bueno)... Y a parte de expresiones que no entendía y tenía que buscar cómo traducirla mejor.

Lo acabé, y aquí está, fue muy largo y tal, pero vale la pena, es una de mis partes preferidas, disfrutad :)

TRADUCCIÓN AL ESPAÑOL.

Historia:** McKinley meets reformed badboys  
**

Escrito por:** LaraElizabeth1**

_Glee no me pertecene. Esta historia es una traducción, la autora es **LaraElizabeth1**_

* * *

Cuando Finn llegó a casa una hora y media más tarde, el entrenamiento de fútbol había sido bastante agotador, la entrenadora Beiste era dura, caminó cansado hacia su habitación, viendo que la puerta de Kurt estaba abierta y que el muchacho estaba tirado en su cama con libros tirados en ella y música. Finn dudó entre seguir a su cuarto, como hacía siempre, o entrar y pedir disculpas por lo ocurrido en Glee.

Él sólo estaba tratando de ser protector con su nuevo hermanastro, y no le gustaba Blaine. Blaine no era el tipo de Kurt, pero por otra parte él no sabía lo que buscaban otros chicos, lo que lo confundió y decidió no pensar en ello. Pero como todo el mundo, a Finn le llegaron esos rumores y historias confirmadas sobre Blaine que no le gustaron.

Con un suspiro, dejó su casco de fútbol americando y las botas delante de la puerta de Kurt, golpeó ligeramente el marco de la puerta. Kurt le miró y puso los ojos en blanco, volviendo a su tarea. Finn tomó eso cómo su permiso para que pudiera entrar.

"Siento lo de antes" Murmuró, sentándose en la silla de el ordenador de Kurt "El parecía cómo... cómo si no fuera tu tipo"

Kurt resopló, poniendo su lápiz en medio de el libro antes de mirar a su hermanastro. "Entonces tu sabes cual es mi tipo ahora, ¿verdad?" arrastró vagamente las palabras. Finn estaba a punto de responder, pero Kurt levantó una mano para hacerle callar "No, déjame hablar" dijo antes de tomar una respiración profunda

"Blaine y yo somos amigos. Eso es todo. Yo le conocí cuando estaba en Dalton, cuando fui a dar clases allí. Vino al McKinley y eso es todo. Somos amigos, no pienses que somos algo más. Deberías intentar aprender a no escuchar los rumores que se dicen por ahí, Finn"

Finn lo miró, parpadeando. "¿Sólo sois amigos?" Kurt asintió "Pero amigo! Blaine está encima tuyo!"

Kurt se sonrojó un poco y negó "Yo no soy su tipo, Finn. Él no quiere tener relaciones, y yo no conecto y ya. Por lo tanto, ¿porqué crees que canté esa canción la semana pasada?"

El jugador de fúbol frunció el ceño "Él todavía está encima tuya" Se puso de pie, frunciendo el ceño cuando vio un traje preparado en la puerta de su armario "¿Vas a alguna parte?" preguntó

Kurt le miró, un poco irritado ahora "Voy a salir más tarde a pasar el rato con Blaine, eso es todo"

"Oh" Finn murmuró caminando hacia la puerta "Ten cuidado, ya sabes..."

"Lo haré" Kurt murmuró "Siempre lo tengo"

"Cierto... Diviértete en tu cita"

La boca de Kurt cayó, estaba a punto de replicarle y decirle que no era una cita, pero Finn ya había cerrado la puerta. Frunció el ceño, cómo si se lo hubiese dicho para ofenderlo. En realidad no es una cita, verdad? Tan sólo son dos amigos pasando un rato, como había dicho. ¿Y qué si él vino directamente a casa después de estar con Mercedes, escogió su traje, se duchó y cantó 'Wicked' mientras no había nadie en casa?

...

Cuando eran las 5:45 Kurt estaba preparado y listo para salir. Sabiendo que Blaine viste muy casual, no tubo que preocuparse por ponerse un traje caro.

Como era Diciembre, Kurt decidió por cojerse unos pantalones pitillo negro, una camisa color azul oscuro, una pajarita blanca y una cazadora negra. Junto sus botas blancas que le llegaban a la pantorrilla.

Su papá y Carole aún estaban en el trabajo, y Finn estaba jugando arriba con su x-box. Kurt corrió por toda la planta baja, ordenándolo todo rápidamente. Le dejó a Finn unos espaguetis para que los calentase en el microondas como cena, y le dejó una nota a su padre para decirle que había salido. Bastante soso, pero era lo suficientemente creíble.

Sonrió cuando oyó el timbre. Cogió su teléfono, su chaqueta y frunció el ceño, ¿dónde estaban sus llaves y su cartera? Mierda. Corrió alrededor de la cocina buscándolor rápidamente, frunciendo el ceño cuando el timbre de la puerta, Finn abrió.

"¿Casa Hummel?" escuchó a Blaine preguntar fríamente.

"Un segundo, perdí mi..." frunció el ceño de nuevo viendo a Finn colgando sus manos y cartera en frente su cara, arrebatándoselos inmediátamente.

"Los había dejado en la mesa, ¿por qué los cojiste?" dijo

Finn donrió "Para pudiera advertirle" señaló a Blaine "Para que esté vuelta en el toque de queda, a las diez. Y Burt tiene una pistola, si Kurt llega mal"

Kurt se sonrojó de nuevo, sabiendo cómo iba a responder Blaine

"No puedo prometar que no vaya a volv-" Kurt golpeó una mano sobre la boca de Blaine antes de que pudiera terminar, Finn estaba mirándolo inquieto ahora.

Kurt empujó a Blaine hacia atrás, saliendo al porche con él, se volvió a su hermanastro

"Volveré en el toque de queda, tu cena está en el microondas, caliéntalo durante 20 minutos, dejé una nota a mi papá si pregunta dónde estoy"

Finn puso los ojos en blanco, asintió la cabeza y cerró la puerta. Kurt suspiró y se alivió. Cerró los ojos y se dió cuenta de que Blaine estaba apoyado en la barandilla, sonriéndole

"¿Qué?" preguntó Kurt, bajando las escaleras

Blaine se encogió de hombros, caminando a su lado "Te ves muy bien" comentó "Me gusta el efecto de esos pantalones vaqueros en tu coro" le guiñó el ojo.

Kurt se mordió los labios, poniendo los ojos en blanco a pesar que estaba empezando a ruborizarse "Lo que sea" murmuró

Blaine sonrió, le abrió la puerta "A sí que ¿a donde quieres ir?"

Kurt se encogió de hombros, entró y vio a Blaine cerrar la puerta y correr al otro lado

"Helado? Cena? Película? Parque?" Blaine ofreció

"No parece cosas de un típico chico malo." Kurt comentó con una sonrisa, bajando la ventanilla

Blaine puso los ojos en blanco y arracó el coche, saliendo de la casa "Helado entonces"

Kurt sonrió, ignorando cómo Blaine no paraba de mirarlo fijamente.

...

El paseo a la pequeña heladería estaba sólo a diez minutos. Estaba empezando a oscurecer y lloviendo, corrieron al interior, riendo un poco sin aliento apenas. Miraron que la tienda estaba vacía, a parte de una pareja de ancianos en frente la tienda quienes le sonrieron

Blaine empujó a Kurt por la parte baja de su espalda hasta una parte aislada de la tienda, Kurt admiraba la decoración azul claro iluminaba la tienda. Se deslizaron a una mesa, uno frente a otro. Blaine le entregó una carta con una sonrisa.

Kurt le devolvió la sonrisa antes de abrirla. Una mujer de edad avanzada con rizos, se les acercó después de unos minutos

"¿Qué quieren cariño?" preguntó amablemente

Kurt no tenía ni idea de lo que Blaine había pedido, pero él había pedido un plato de vainilla. Blaine frunció el ceño

"¿Qué?" preguntó Kurt, mientras doblaba el menú

"No eres muy aventurero, ¿verdad?" preguntó Blaine

Los ojos de Kurt se estrecharon juguetonamente "¿Qué se supone que significa eso?"

Blaine se burló, sentándose más cerca, rozando su pierna contra la de Kurt, haciéndole sonrojar un poco "Hay como un millón de diferentes sabores de helados y combinaciones en éste lugar, y coges simplemente vainilla"

El contratenor frunció el ceño "Se va a ir directamente a mis caderas, no puedo permitirlo" agitó la mano con desdén

Blaine arqueó una ceja "El helado"

"Todavía hace que tengamos grasa" Kurt respondió

"Tu no tienes grasa"

"Todavía no. Pero si yo elijo de todo lo que tienen, probablemente el traje que tengo para mañana no me entraría"

Blaine sonrió "Podrías utilizar un saco de patatas que aún te verías genial, bebé"

El chico malo sonrió en señal de triunfo cuando Kurt se mordió el labio con timidez, moviendo sus manos nerviosamente mientras se sonrojaba.

"No creo que hasta los mejores modelos pudieran ponerse algo así e ir a la moda"

"Tu podrías" Blaine bromeó, sonriendo encantadoramente cuando la anciana regresó con sus pedidos.

Los ojos de Kurt se abrieron cuando vio que Blaine había cogido tres sabores de helados. Fresa, limón y menta, con rebanadas de plátano y salsa de chocolate. Kurt estaba agradecido de sus dos bolas de vainilla.

"Aquí"murmuró Blaine con la boca llena de menta "Prueba esto" dijo, sujetando en su cuchara una pequeña bola de helado con un trozo de plátano

Kurt negó con la cabeza, riendo mientras tragaba su vainilla "De ninguna manera, tendría que usar ropa floja, pero no puedo"

Blaine frunció el caño, todavía empujando la cuchara. Kurt lo miró, pero Blaine le sonrió inocentemente en respuesta. Kurt suspiró y tomó lo que Blaine le ofrecía. Blaine sonrió viendo a Kurt masticar y tragar

"¡Qué asco!" Kurt murmuró, limpiándose con una servilleta "¿Qué persona normal come plátano con fresas?"

Blaine sonrió "Yo"

Kurt rodó los ojos "Por otra parte, no eres normal. Apuesto que pides piña en la pizza"

"De hecho, sí. Está muy buena"

"Supongo que también coges diferentes ingredientes en la pizza como coges y tiras gente" Kurt dijo en voz baja cogiendo un poco de su helado. Blaine inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado

"No siempre" Blaine admitió "A veces se quedan por un tiempo"

Kurt frunció el ceño, mirándolo "¿Cual ha sido el más largo?"

"Más largo qué" preguntó Blaine

"Que has estado con una misma persona"

Blaine suspiró "Sobre unas dos semanas"

Kurt le dio una mirada de incredulidad. "En realidad, dos semanas..." Blaine suspiró de nuevo, un poco incómodo "Yo estaba con el chico, y estaba bien, supongo, pero luego nos fuimos al baile y nos pegaron, por eso rompimos."

Kurt parpadeó por un momento

"Además" continuó Blaine "No suelo llevar a los chicos con los que me quiero acostar a una cita"

Kurt no sabía si sentirse haladao o decepcionado "¿Es una cita?" preguntó en su lugar

Blaine entrecerró los ojos "Depende. ¿Porqué me mentías sobre que Karofsky te empujaba?"

"¿Porqué te sigues acostando con otros chicos cuando estabas intentando quedar conmigo durante una semana?" Kurt dijo

"_Touched_"

Estaban en silecio, aún tomando sus helados mientras la lluvia seguía cayendo fuertemente. Kurt miró una y otra vez a Blaine, quien parecía sumido en sus pensamientos. Pero en realidad estaba pensando en qué decirle. Tampoco dejaba de mirar a Kurt.

"Todavía no me has explicado porqué te sigues acostando con esos chicos..." Murmuró Kurt

Blaine lo miró dijamente "Y tú todavía no me has explicado porqué me mentiste ésta mañana"

"Yo no mentí" Kurt replico, tirando de su cuchara hacia abajo con una pequeña rabieta "Yo simplemente no quiero que cometas un gran problema, solo eso, ¿de acuerdo? Puedo cuidarme yo solo. Ahora bien, responde a mi pregunta antes de que arranque los ojos con esta cuchara, Anderson" Kurt agitó la pequeña cucharilla amenazadoramente.

El otro chico se rió "Sé que puedes cuidarte tú solo, pero estoy... preocupado, supongo" hizo una pausa mientras Kurt le miraba fijamente "Yo no tengo razón para seguir acostándome con gente, a parte de eso..." se calló

"Ya que tu mano se aburre y prefieres a una persona, por así decirlo?" Kurt dijo en broma

Blaine rió en voz alta, cubriéndose la boca para evitar que se le saliera el helado "Nunca habría adivinado que te gustaban esos tipos travesuras, Hummel"

Kurt se sonrojó, con los ojos mirando a su helado mientras cogía un trozo. Blaine podía ser su sonrisa tímida.

"A sí que no eres tan angelical como yo pensaba" Blaine dijo con aire de suficiencia

"En lugar de hablar acerca tus relaciones de una noche y mi actividad sexual-"

"Que es cero, por cierto" Blaine interrumpió

"-háblame sobre tí" Kurt continuó

"No hay mucho que saber" Blaine dijo en broma, tomando un poco de su helado antes de sonreír

"Tú dijiste que no había mucho que no sabía acerca de tí antes"

"Eso no quiere decir que quiera que lo sepas"

"¿No? ¿Por qué?

"Porque, suponiendo que has oído todos esos rumores, dudo que quieras saber la verdad"

"Pruébame"

"No"

"¿Porqué no?"

"¿Cómo sé que puedo confiar en tí?"

Kurt se encogió de hombros "Si no pruebas nunca lo sabrás"

"¿Porqué no cambiamos de tema, hmm?" Preguntó Blaine, frotándo descaradamente sus piernas contra las de Kurt. Kurt se sonrojó un poco, pero no movió sus piernas, donde Blaine estaba ahora pegado a él.

Kurt sonrió "Pues dime lo básico"

Blaine se encogió de hombros, cogiendo su helado de nuevo que se estaba derritiendo "No estoy acostumbrado a esto"

"¿Acostumbrado a qué?" preguntó Kurt

"A decirle a la gente cosas sobre mí, teniendo en cuenta sobre todos los rumores que a la gente le gusta difundir"

"Yo no soy la gente, soy Kurt"

Blaine miró hacia arriba, viendo la sonrisa de Kurt mientras lamía su cuchara

"Sé que hay algo más en esa actitud de chico malo. A sí que, escúpelo o no llegaremos a ninguna parte"

"Donde quiera que sea ese lugar al que iremos, espero que te implique a tí desnudo en una cama" Respondió Blaine

Kurt lo miró sin expresión

"Está bien" Blaine murmuró "Tengo una hermana pequeña que me vuelve loco, mis padres son pesados, pero bueno... Yo voy bien en la escuela, supongo. Juego al baloncesto, fútbol americano, un poco de fútbol, hablo italiano con bastante fuidez y... Creo que eso es todo"

Kurt sonrió "¿Aficciones?"

"La música, guitarra, piano..."

Kurt asintió, pensando su siguiente pregunta, pero Blaine se adelantó

"¿Que hay de tí? Háblame de tí, entonces"

Kurt se encogió de hombros otra vez "No hay mucho que contar. Mi padre se volvió a casar, mi madre murió cuando tenía 8 años, pero estoy bien, fue hace mucho tiempo" dijo rápidamente "Finn es mi hermanastro y ummm... Me gusta la música, ropa, bufandas, musicales..."

"Te gustan esas cosas románticas" dijo Blaine, más bien preguntó, con la ceja levantada

"Supongo que sí" murmuró Kurt, ruborizándose ligeramente

"¿Deportes?" Preguntó Blaine

"Fui animadora por un tiempo" Kurt sonrió al ver la expresión sorprendida de Blaine "Oh, y fui pateador en el equipo de fútbol americano también, cuando intentaba convencer a mi padre de que era heterosexual"

Blaine bufó "Yo creo que no podrías ni engañar a un ciego"

Kurt lo miró "Fue una fase"

"La fase de un marimacho" bromeó Blaine

Kurt asintió "Salí del armario esa noche cuando ganamos el partido, en realidad"

"¿Cómo se lo tomó tu padre?" Preguntó él

"Bueno, él dijo que ya lo sabía desde que tenía cinco años y le había pedido un par de zapatos con tacón por mi cumpleaños"

Blaine resopló, riendo sinceramente

"¿Cuándo saliste?" Preguntó Kurt

"No lo hice" Blaine declaró "Mi padre llegó temprano a casa del trabajo, y yo estaba haciéndolo con un tío en el sofá. Eso es todo."

Kurt se tuvo que reir, no podía imaginarse la expresión de su padre al pasar por la puerta

"¿Ex-novios?" Preguntó Blaine con curiosidad. Kurt torsió y se aclaró la garganta, murmurando algo entre dientes "¿Qué?" preguntó Blaine

"Nunca he tenido novio" Kurt admitió, jugando con la sevilleta en la mano

Blaine lo miró con incredulidad "¿Ni uno sólo?" Kurt negó con la cabeza

"Me gustaría preguntartelo a tí, pero sé que no sales con la gente" Kurt respondió "En cuanto hicistes um... ya sabes..." Tosió torpemente cuando notó a Blaine sonriéndole

"¿Quieres saber cuando perdí mi virginidad?"

Kurt asintió torpemente, mirando sus manos

Blaine se echó a reír "Tenía catorce años"

Kurt lo miró fijamente, con los ojos abiertos "¿Tan joven?"

El chico de cabello rizaro asintió "Nunca he sido nada romántico ni nada así. Estaba allí a si que solamente... ocurrió"

Blaine miró a Kurt que se mordía el labo. Podía ver que se estaba muriéndo por preguntarle algo, pero no estaba seguro y luchaba consigo mismo. Blaine sabía cuando alguien era virgen con sólo verlo, pero no se imaginaba que Kurt no hubiese tenido novio antes. Fue algo extraño teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de chicos gays y bisexuales que hay en el McKinley.

"Pregunta" Blaine insistió. Kurt lo miró confuso "Puedo ver que te mueres por preguntarme algo, no te cortes, sólo pregúntalo. Prefiero que la gente sea honesta conmigo"

Kurt suspiró "Si estubieras en una relación seria... ¿le engañarías?"

Blaine se sorprendió un poco con la pregunta "Yo nunca podría prometer que sería perfecto" consideró

El chico más alto se reclinó en su asiento, considerando algo más

"¿Pero lo intentarías?" Preguntó Kurt

"Me gustaría probar"

Kurt suspiró, examinando profundamente a Blaine. Muy pronto, la conversación fluyó de manera constante durante una hora, hasta que Blaine finalmente preguntó "¿Quieres salir ya?"

Kurt frunció el ceño, mirando por la ventana "Está lloviendo" luego miró el reloj, notando que habían estado allí por casi dos horas, pero la conversación había sido tan interesante que no se había dado cuenta

Blaine sonrió "Sé aventurero"

"Puedo ser aventurero sin estropearme el pelo"

Blaine puso mala cara, sobresacando el labio inferior, dándole a Kurt su mejor cara con ojos de cachorro, sonriendo cuando vió a Kurt sonriéndole mientras se ruborizaba

"No vale, la cara de cachorro. Tu 'yo' interior se está mostrando, Blaine"

El chico malo simplemente rodó sus ojos cuando se pusieron de pie, ayudando a Kurt a ponerse su chaqueta. Le encantaba, y haría cualquier cosa para hacer a Kurt sonrojarse. Mientras caminaban hacia el mostrador Blaine sacó su cartera, golpeando la mano de Kurt a distancia.

"¿Se lo han pasado bien chicos?" Preguntó la anciana

"Muy bueno, gracias" Blaine sonrió "Quédate con el cambio" le dijo, entregándole treinta dólares, mucho más de lo necesario

"Muchas gracias cariño. Tened cuidado con la lluvia muchachos"

Kurt le sonrió, saliendo con Blaine a unos centímetros detrás de él

"?Listo para correr?" Preguntó Blaine, tirando su chaqueta sobre su cabeza, Kurt suspiró y hizo lo mismo

Kurt se sorpendió cuando Blaine agarró su mano mientras corrían por la calle a toda velocidad mientras les caía la lluvia encima. Blaine podía tener las piernas cortas pero era igual de rápido que Kurt

Cuando llegaron al coche, Blaine abrió y le cerró la puerta a Kurt antes de correr al asiento del conductor, jadeando y riendo. Kurt bajó la cabeza, mirándose al espejo frunciendo el ceño

"Mi pelo está fatal, Anderson"

Blaine se limitó a sonreír "Te ves muy bien. De hecho, tu pelo se ve mejor de ésta manera"

Kurt frunció el ceño "¿Quieres decir despeinado y por todas partes?"

Blaine arrancó y se volvió a él "Eso es exactamente lo que quise decir" Le guiñó unojo

El viaje de regreso fue en un silencio bastante cómodo, los dos se miraban de vez en cuando. La única vez en que sus ojos se cruzaron, Kurt se sonrojó y miró rápidamente a otro lado, Blaine sonrió y se mordió la lengua para no hacer ningún comentario grosero. No podía evitarlo, siempre le salieron. Cuando llegaron a la casa de Kurt, notó que ni Carole ni su papá habían llegado a casa

"Nos vemos mañana entonces" dijo Kurt

"Voy a acompañarte"

"Pero-" Kurt no tuvo oportunidad. Blaine ya estaba fuera del coche, dando la vuelta y abriéndole la puerta, ofreciéndole la mano. Kurt rodó los ojos mientras Blaine cerró la puerta, tirando a Kurt contra él y dando vueltas

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Preguntó Kurt riendo cuando puso sus manos en los hombros de Blaine, mientras él mantenía sus manos alrededor de su cintura

Blaine se encogió de hombros "Ser aventurero." Con eso, dio otra vuelta

"Bailando bajo la lluvia, ¿no? ¡Vamos a enfermar!" Exclamó Kurt

A Blaine no le importaba, él seguía dando vueltas hasta que Kurt no podía dejar de reir, estaba algo mareado

"No has respondido a mi pregunta anterior" Kurt declaró bajo la lluvia, Blaine no lo soltó

"¿Lo qué?" Blaine sonrió

"¿Es una cita?" Kurt preguntó, bajando la cabeza con timidez, mirando a Blaine a través de sus pestañas con nerviosismo. Los dos estabam empapados ahora, con las caras rojas y un poco de frío, y Kurt sabía que iba a tener que labar su ropa a mano, pero no le importaba.

Blaine se encogió de hombros "¿Quieres que lo sea?" giró su cabeza ligeramente

Kurt se encogió de hombros, sonriendo un poco "No tienes relaciones"

"Tú no tienes relaciones de un día" Blaine susurró a su vez

"Uno de los dos va a tener que ceder" Murmuró Kurt

"Con el tiempo" Blaine dijo, mirando los ojos de Kurt con el pelo por toda la cara

"Yo no voy a hacerlo" Kurt admitió

"No espero que lo hagas" Blaine respondió suavemente "Te mereces... _más que ésto_"

Kurt lo miró de nuevo, Blaine estaba inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado. El corazón de Kurt estaba latiendo rápidamente ahora

"Besar bajo la lluvia es todo un cliché, y hueles a cenicero" Kurt declaró

Blaine se echó a reír "¿No te gustaban las cosas románticas? Yo tampoco soy tan malo"

"Lo que sea, y lo soy, pero es un cliché"

Blaine puso los ojos en blanco, Kurt se limitó a sonreír "Realmente vamos a enfermar"

"Cállate" Blaine murmuró

"Sí" Kurt respondió. Blaine lo miró confundido "Sí... Yo quiero que sea una _cita_..."

La sonrisa de Blaine era enorme "Tus padres no están en casa... Siempre podría..." se calló cuando Kurt golpeó el pecho, riendo

"No" dijo Kurt riendo "No tienes ninguna oportunidad"

Blaine le sonrió sincerante, antes de inclinar la cabeza a un lado otra vez, inclinándose un poco. Kurt vaciló un segundo antes de inclinarse también.

Se conocieron en un suave y tímido beso. Kurt respiraba con dificultad cuando Blaine le apretó la cintura, tirándo de él hacia sí, juntando sus cuerpos aún más. Las manos de Kurt aterrizaron en el cuello de Blaine, frotando con sus dedos por la parte posterior de su cuello. Kurt sentía que la cabeza le estaba dando miles de vueltas. Ese beso era diferente de cómo lo había besado antes, era tan dulce... Tal y cómo debería de ser el primer beso.

Cuando se separaron, Kurt se mordió el labio, mirando hacia abajo cuando el agua rodó por sus mejillas. Su aliento era mezclado y pesado, miró a Blaine quien le sonreía con los ojos brillantes.

"_Bella_" Blaine susurró

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Kurt con una pequeña risa

El otro chico puso ojos "En Italiano es _hermoso_" Kurt se sonrojó, tirando del cuello de la chaqueta de Blaine para ponérsela bien

"Vamos, será mejor que entres, no quiero que enfermes" Kurt tiró de Blaine hacia el porche seco

Kurt permitió que entrelazaran sus manos cuando subían los escalones. Blaine cogió a Kurt contra él una vez más, sonriendo cuando Kurt se inclinó hacia él

"¿No te arrepientes?" Le preguntó

Kurt miró a los ojos, moviendo la cabeza con suavidad "No" Él susurró, antes de presionar sus labios contra los de Blaine una vez más "Gracias" dijo

"¿Gracias porqué?" preguntó Blaine

Kurt se encogió de hombros, sacudiendo su cabello "¿De verdad que quieres... intentarlo?" preguntó nerviosamente

Blaine se rió, tirando de él una vez más "Yo no hubiese sido tan _cliché_ si no lo quisiera, bebé. Vas a tener que acostumbrarte de éste idiota si quieres que intentemos estar juntos"

"Los viejos hábitod tardan en morir" murmuró Kurt. Blaine se rió entre dientes

"Exactamente bebé"

"Nos vemos mañana entonces?" Preguntó Kurt

Blaine asintió y lo besó castamente, antes de dejar caer los brazos a su lado. Kurt abrió rápidamente y dio un paso dentro

"Nos vemos" Blaine dijo antes de bajar por las escaleras. Kurt se despidió antes de cerrar la puerta. Entró primero en la sala de estar, dándose cuenta de que Finn, Puck, Mike y Sam estaban todos con los videojuegos"

"Estás un poco mojado amigo" Puck comentó "¿Vas a darte una ducha o algo?"

Kurt negó con la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño mientras el agua le goteaba

"¿Se ha ido el idiota ese?" Preguntó Finn, poniéndose de pie derepente "Juro que si te hace-"

"No" Kurt le cortó rápidamente "No lo hizo, nos quedamos fuera un rato"

"¿Qué idiota?" Puck preguntó

"Blaine tuvo una cita con Kurt, creo" dijo Finn volviendo a sentarse. La sala de repente explotó y Kurt se sonrojó hasta las narices, maldiciendo a su hermanastro

"Sí, yo solo voy a secarme antes de enfermar. ¿Habéis comido algo?" Kurt preguntó, quitándose la chaqueta y colgándola en el perchero

Todos asintieron, Kurt se encogió de hombros y fue a su habitación. Se quitó toda la ropa antes de saltar a la ducha con agua caliente. Cuando salió, sonrió. Podía oler la colonía de Blaine en su ropa que estaba en el cesto de la ropa sucia. La puerta de su habitación estaba cerrada con lalve, por lo que se dejó caer en la cama, con la toalla envuelta en su cintura mientas cogía el teléfono mirando un nuevo mensaje

_Cogí tu número de teléfono mientras no mirabas antes, cuando estabas hablando de la moda de invierno o algo así. Buenas noches bebé, espero que tengas dulces sueños, o sueños mojados sobre mí ;) -B_

Kurt sonrió ante aquel mensaje de Blaine

_Sólo en _**tus** _sueños, Anderson -K_


	7. I'm not always that gentle- Oh, really?

Siento por tardar tanto, éste viernes he acabado ya el curso! ahora tengo una semana de recuperaciones, y soy libre (más o menos)

espero actualizar más y pensar más ideas con la historia que he creado (aún no la he publicado, aún sólo tengo 3 capítulos y quiero esperar a tener más/más ideas). no prometo nada, ahora no tendré todo el tiempo libre que quisiera, ya que tuve unos problemas personales, cosas que no estoy muy orgullosa que hice... Pero bueno, estoy aquí, y espero que me pase todo y no recaer.

Poooor cierto, hace un mes o menos, subí un vídeo de varios videos de Tyler Oakley que salía riendose, 'Tyler Oakley's adorable laugh', y me dijeron que lo había puesto en tumblr, LO PUSO EN TUMBLR, os imaginais mi cara y cómo estaba yo en esos momentos? AHHHHHH*-* Podéis haceros una breve idea :')

Bueno, aquí os dejo la siguiente parte

* * *

**RESUMEN?**↓

Blaine y sus amigos llegaron al McKinley, Kurt y él tenían sus días, y se atraían, a sí que se dieron la oportunidad de intentar salir. Aquí es cuando ya empezaron :D (el capítulo 6, el anterior, fue la cita, y cuando se besaron por primera vez, bajo la lluvia, todo bonito_ *yo quiero*)_

* * *

TRADUCCIÓN AL ESPAÑOL.

Historia:** McKinley meets reformed badboys  
**

Escrito por:** LaraElizabeth1**

_Glee no me pertecene. Esta historia es una traducción, la autora es **LaraElizabeth1**_

* * *

Blaine estaba feliz. Feliz, pero nervioso. Nunca estubo nervioso. ¿Porqué estaba nervioso? Estaba nervioso porque Kurt Hummel _le ponía_ nervioso.

Ese muchacho, alto, delgado, el niño de la escuela con los ojos verde-azul tan terco que lo ponía nervioso. Por supuesto, él nunca lo adminitiría, pero era cierto. Estaba nervioso de arruinar las cosas, especialmente con su historial de relaciones. Podía acostarse con dos tíos diferentes, sin que ninguno fuera su novio, eso era considerado poner los cuernos? Si así fuera, entonces no era sólo penoso en las relaciones, también los engañaba.

Había un hombre que a Blaine le había gustado mucho... Tenía los ojos verdes, era rubio, alto y muy agradable. ¿El nombre? La verdad es que no se acordaba, pero estubieran juntos sobre una semana, sólo para follar, básicamente.

Sí, era un simple recuerdo para él.

No todos ellos, por supuesto, algunos momentos no valían la pena recordar, sobre todo porque, literalmente, conoció al chico y en cinco minutos todo empezó. Pero la prolongación fue definitivamente memorable.

Pero, sí. Kurt lo ponía nervioso. Era consciente de sus defectos y no estaba seguro de que fuera bueno. Blaine sabía que era confiado, por no mencionar arrogante, y él conoció a chicos como Kurt antes.

En un primer momento, Kurt habría intentado poner loco a Blaine, pero no tendría éxito ninguno.

Sabía que Kurt era una diva. Lo supo desde el día en que puso sus ojos en él, ya que llevaba su aire de diva dondequiera que iba, era difícil no darse cuenta. Por lo que Blaine lo tomó como un desafío.

Sabía que Kurt era como una niña,de alguna manera, no siempre, pero definitivamente era como una mujer en algunos momentos. Por ejemplo, con su ropa. No es que no le gustaban, cuando utilizaba sus pantalones ajustados, le encantaban (le dejaba sin palabras, y así se podía dar cuenta rápidamente de cuando Kurt tenía algún tipo de problema también). Pero sí, Kurt, aparte de la ropa, tenía una mentalidad de chica romántica.

A Kurt le gustaba el romance. Chocolates, flores, poemas cursis, canciones para él y otras cosas caballerosas a las que Blaine no estaba necesariamiente acostumbrado. Blaine era un tipo muy informal con gustos sencillos y no muy extravagantes del todo. Blaine sabía que había dejado atrás su 'política de relaciones' detrás por Kurt, y esperaba que estubiera haciendolo bien.

A Blaine no le gustaba verse vulnerable, ni a sus padres, ni a él mismo. Tenía miedo a que Kurt le empujara para que se abriera a él y contarle detalles de su pasado y tal, y cómo acabó en el reformatorio. Cosas que no estaba definitivamente dispuesto a hablar todavía, especialmente con Kurt.

Así que, con un suspiro cansado, Blaine caminó por las puertas del McKinely High School, con su chaqueta de cuero colgado en su hombro, siendo recibido cómo siempre. Las chicas lamiéndole el culo preguntándole cosas del fin de semana. Más tarde se encontró con Nick y Jeff de la mano, cómo de costumbre, y con David y Wes hablando con unas animadoras.

En lugar de quedarse allí, Blaine vió a Kurt en el pasillo, en frente a su casillero cómo siempre. Con unos pantalones apretados blancos, camiseta blanca y chaqueta de punto color crema, junto con sus botas de Doc Martens.

Subió su bolsa más arriba y cogió las libros para sus clases. Se apoyó contra la taquilla de al lado de Kurt, con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras miraba descaradamente de arriba a abajo el cuerpo bien vestido de Kurt

"Buenos días precioso" dijo Blaine

Kurt lo miró con una pequeña sonrisa "Buenos días"

Blaine se inclinó y le plantó un beso ligero en la mejilla a Kurt. Él se apartó cómo si hubiese quemado. Blaine le miró molesto y preocupado, ¿no es esto lo que Kurt quería?

"No es por tí o porque no me guste..." susurró Kurt apresuradamente, mirando a su alrededor "Es que la gente no lo verá muy bien..."

Ah, Kurt estaba asustado. Honestamente, debería de haberlo sabido.

Por lo tanto, hizo lo mejor que sabía hacer, cabrear a la gente.

Cogió la cara de Kurt y presionó otro suave beso en la mejilla del chico. Era consciente de que algunas chicas le estaban clavando dagas a Kurt con la mirada por haber tenido el beso del jugar de fútbol más caliente y además el _badass_ de la escuela, pero a Blaine no le importaba.

A Kurt, sin embargo, sí. Su cara estaba totalmente rojo cuando vió a algunos futbolistas por el pasillo. Kurt actuó con indiferencia mientras Blaine les saludó casualmente. Kurt podía sentir los ojos de los jugadores por detrás suya, mirándolo, lo que le ponía un poco, bastante, incómodo

"Anderson"

Kurt se congeló de miedo, con los ojos bien abiertos mientras cargaba los libros en su mochila. Esa voz era la de, lo que se le llamaría, su tortutador, Karofsky, saludó a Blaine algo casual, caminando con los demás deportistas. Blaine asintió educadamente, sin embargo Kurt vió que los ojos de Blaine se entrecerraron haciendo que Karofsky acerelara el paso. Cuando Kurt notó una mano cálida en su brazo, se apartó. Blaine frunció el ceño cuando vio que Kurt tragó fuerte.

Blaine hizo lo que creía mejor, agarró la bolsa de Kurt de las manos del chico y cerró su taquilla. Kurt le miró fijamente, con los ojos abiertos. Blaine se volvió una vez más, poniendo una mano en la espalda baja de Kurt y empujándolo suavemente por el pasillo hacia su primera clase, con diez minutos de sobra. Kurt no dijo nada, fijo sus ojos en el fuerlo firmemente, mientrás él y Blaine cogían sus asientos.

El niño más corto se recostó en su silla, lanzando un brazo al rededor de kurt mientras observaba que jugaba nerviosamente con un lápiz en la mano.

"No hay necesitdad de tener miedo, sabes, no?" le dijo Blaine, intentando sonar reconfortante, pero no estaba acostumbrado a eso. Incluso cuando su hermana se había caído y se había hecho un pequeño corte en la rodilla, negándose a dejar de llorar hasta que blaine le cantara o le diera un caramelo. Kurt no parecía que necesitaba una canción o comida basura, parecía bastante cómodo en la habitación vacía, encorvado en su silla adaptando una postura rígida.

"No lo estoy" murmuró Kurt "Estaba preparándome para recibir un empujón contra las taquillas, nada más"

Blaine frunció el ceño. "No lo hizo sin embargo" dijo, retirando el brazo de la silla de Kurt y poniendola en el muslo del chico, algo recomfortante. Aún así, sintió que Kurt se endurecía, pero después de un momento dejó los músculos de su pierna relajada, mientras el pulgar de Blaine le acariciaba suavemente sobre la tela de sus pantalones vaqueros.

"Gracias..." murmuró Kurt "Tú..-" tragó nervioso "-tú no tienes que hacer nada... o esto."

"Lo sé" dijo Blaine con un pequeño suspiro sarcástico, sonriéndo "Pero sabía que si no hacía nada tú estarías, no sé, clavado en el suelo durante todo el día"

Kurt rodó los ojos, dudando en poner su mano sobre la de Blaine que estaba tocando su muslo. Kurt agarró los dedos de Blaine y los apretó con fuerza, como un pequeño silencio agracedimiento antes de dejarlos ir, apoyando las manos en su regazo

Blaine no quitó su mano del muslo de Kurt cuando sus amigos empezaron a entrar. Sus amigos empezaron a dispararle sonrisas maliciosos, lo que hacía que Kurt se sonrojara hasta las raíces, mientras que Mercedes murmuraba amenazas varias de muerte a Blaine en su oído. Finn y Puck no hicieron nada nuevo, estrecerraron sus ojos a Blaine pero actuaron indiferente. Santana le siseó algo a Blaine cuando él la saludó mientras entraba, haciéndo que tubiese que morderse el labio inferior para parar de reír.

El Sr. Schue no tardó en llegar, y se le vió bastante sorprendido al ver que Kurt permitió que Blaine mantubiera la mano donde estaba. Sin embargo, después de pasar cinco minutos en la aula, la campana sonó, señalando que las clases dieron comiendo. El Sr. Schue los echó rápidamente, pero Blaine esperó pacientemente hasta que Kurt finalmente suspiró y se levantó, arrojando su bolsa en su hombro.

Mientras caminaban hacia la puerta, Blaine cogió a Kurt contra él, poniéndolo cerca suya, sonriendo mientras el otro chico dió un pequeño chillido de sorpresa

"Ten un buen día, ¿de acuerdo?" dijo Blaine con seriedad, esperando a que Kurt asintiera. Una vez que lo hizo, Blaine inclinó la cabeza y le dio un sigiloso beso, haciendo una mueca cuando escuchó a Kurt suspirar suavemente. Kurt se sonrojó mientras se alejaban y se dirigieron hacia la puerta, despidiéndose mientras se dirigían en direcciones opuestas a sus clases.

**...**

A las 15:00 Kurt estaba absolutamente al 100% de que odiaba las clases y a Blaine Anderson

¿Por qué?

Las clases pasaban todo el día, y eran completamente aburridas. Sin embargo, cada vez que no prestaba atención y 'escapaba' del tema aburrida, la maestra le preguntaba algo, y él estaba bastante nervioso y avergonzado de no ser capaz de poder prestar atención.

¿Por qué odiaba a Blaine?

Blaine pensó que sería divertido enviarle 'sexts'***(N/T: envío de contenidos eróticos o pornográficos por mensajes de teléfono)** a Kurt durante todo el día, por lo que Kurt estaba muy mosqueado. Estubieron en clases juntos ese día, pero cada vez que veía a Blaine por el pasillo él le lanzaba dagas con la mirada, mientras que el otro chico simplemente sonreía y se apresuraba para acercarse a él. Blaine también se saltó el almuerzo, a sí que cuando la campana final sonó, señalando que ya podían volver a casa, suspiró con fuerza.

Kurt resopló alegremento cuando estaba guardando cosas en su taquilla, al igual que esta mañana, cuando unos fuertes brazos rodearon su cintura, tirando de él cuando el chico comenzó a respirar en el cuello de Kurt, haciéndolo temblar.

"Blaine!" Kurt resopló, riendo un poco "Déjame ir!"

El otro no le escuchaba, y prefirió darle la vuelta a Kurt entre sus brazos y enterrar su cara en el hueco del cuello de Kurt. Rápidamente besó la parte del pulso de Kurt, sonriendo contra su piel porcelana cuando sintió que Kurt tenía escalofríos, dejando escapar una mezcla entre un suspiro y un gemiso suave, apenas audible

"Aquí no" dijo Kurt, empujando a Blaine suavemente mientras sonreía "Y, ¿en serio? ¿sexts?"

Blaine se encogió de hombros "Te gustó, ¿no?"

Kurt no respondió, a sí que Blaine sonrió de nuevo.

Agarró su bolsa y la metió en su casillero, la cerró de nuevo y se volvió en frente Blaine, en el vacío pasillo.

"¿Qué vas a hacer esta noche entonces?" Preguntó Kurt

Blaine se encogió de hombros otra vez "Nada, ¿tú?"

Kurt de repente parecía muy tímido, pero se encogió de hombros y, caminando lentamente por el pasillo mientras Blaine le seguía "Podrías venir, si quieres" dijo en voz baja

"¿Tú padre va a estar en casa?"

Kurt se rió sacudiendo la cabeza "No. Carole va a estar trabajando, y Finn va a estudiar con Puck, lo que significa que van a estar jugando a estúpidos video-juegos hasta que sus ojos empiecen a sangrar"

"Así que... Tú, yo, en la casa, solos" dijo Blaine, volviendo a sonreír un poco

El chico puso los ojos en blanco "Estrictamente para estudiar y pasar el rato. Ninguna cosa divertida más"

"¿No te puedo tentar entonces?" Preguntó Blaine, moviendo sus cejas seductoramente mientras ponía empujaba suavemente a Kurt contra el ciche

Kurt negó con la cabeza "Nope. Así que, ¿quieres venir o no?"

Blaine asintió "Claro. Nos vemos"

El contratenor sonrió, asintiendo con la cabeza. Blaine empujó un poco más a Kurt contra su coche con cuidado, capturando sus labios a un casto beso antes de alejarse. Le guiñó el ojo mientras entró en su coche y acelerar el motor.

Kurt suspiró, mienéndose en su propio coche mientras se miraba el pelo

Tenía la boca abierta, y los ojos muy abiertos.

Había un pequeño chupetón formándose en su punto de pulso

Sí, _definitivamente odiaba_ a Blaine Anderson.

**...**

Quince minutos más tarde, Blaine estaba bastente 'presumido' sentado en el salón junto a Kurt, que estaba bastante irritado

"Te dije que lo siento!" Blaine exclamó burlonamente como Kurt le siguió ignorando

"¿Cómo le voy a explicar ésto a mi padre sin que empiece otra vez con su charla de 'Tú importas' de nuevo, eh? Díme cómo, Blaine"

Blaine no pudo evitarlo, soltó una carcajada mientras Kurt estaba rojo de vergüenza "Tú papá tubo una charla contigo de sexo?"

Kurt, todavía sonrojado, asientió y bajó la cabeza, tomando un sorbo de agua "¿los tuyos no lo hicieron?" preguntó

Blaine negó con la cabeza, sin dejar de reír "Para algo está internet, bebé" le guiñó un ojo

"Recuérdame nunca mirar tu historial" murmuró Kurt

"Yo no lo haría" respondió Blaine "Es posiblemente peor que el de tu hermano"

Kurt casi se atragantó con el agua que estaba bebiendo, volviéndose para mirar a Blaine

"¿Nó lo sabías?" preguntó con una gran sonrisa "Cuando Finn pensaba que yo era hetero, se pasaba todo el día hablando sin parar de porno en un club, junto a Puck2

Era oficial, Kurt casi se ahogó, si no fuera porque Blaine le dió una palmada en la espalda

Suspirando, Kurt se puso de pie antes de que Blaine le cogiera de la cintura a la fuerza y le pusiera en su regazo, Kurt soltó un pequeño chillido y se sonrojó profundamente

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Kurt chilló, su voz salió demasiado aguda para su gusto

Blaine se encogió de hombros. Se dió cuenta de que Kurt estaba muy tenso

"Relájate" murmuró "No voy a hacerte nada aquí en el sofá, soy bastante bueno para al menos hacerlo en una cama"

Todavía sonrojado, Kurt le dió un manotazo en el pecho a Blaine antes de relajarse y descansar su cabeza en el cuello de Blaine. Blaine continuó dibujando patrones extraños de arriba a abajo en la columna vertebral y en las piernas de Kurt, con mucho cuidado y dulzura. En un minuto, Kurt suspiró y dejó cerrar los ojos por un mometo. Sonriendo suavemente, Blaine vió como Kurt empezó a sonreir, obviamente tenía cosquillas cuando Blaine le acarició la cara.

Después de unos minutos los ojos de Kurt se abrieron. Blaine echó la cabeza hacia abajo para encontrar la mirada de Kurt y capturar los labios del chico contra los suyos. Kurt suspiró de nuevo, poniendo una mano descansando en el pecho de Blaine y otra en el cuello de su camisa.

Kurt jadeó cuando sintió la lengua de Blaine acariciar su labio inferior, pidiendo la entrada. Tembloroso, cogió aire y permitió la entrada, Blaine se deslizó suavemente, permitiendo que Kurt se acostumbrara al sentimiento. Kurt se incorporó un poco, sin romper el beso en absoluto. En unos pocos segundos, los dos estaban tumbados en el sofá, capturando sus labos a la vez que Kurt tiró siavemente del pelo del otro chico.

Blaine sabía a café, menta y a algo irreconocible. El olor a humo había desaparecido por completo, diciendole a Kurt que evidentemente no era un fumador habitual. Nunca había sentido algo así antes, la forma que la lengua de Blaine luchó por el dominio, o cómo se estaba empezando a sentir mareado, no sólo por la falta de aliente, también al hecho de que Blaine estaba siendo tan poco amable y cariñoso.

Blaine pensaba que Kurt sabía increíble. Sabía a menta, un montón de menta. Se dió cuenta que a el chico le gustaba tomar chicles, pero era agradable. Aparte de eso, sólo podía saborear puramente a Kurt. El inexperto, ingenuo y virgen Kurt. Era muy diferente a los otros chicos con los que estubo, o los que se había simplemente besado, pero de una manera a otra, él se sentía un poco feliz de que Kurt compartiera su primer beso con él, y todas las demás experiencias que vendrían.

Apartandose con el pecho agitado, Blaine se sentó de nuevo y se puso de pie, caminando hasta el otro lado del sofá para tener cerca la cabeza del otro chico, quien estaba sentado también, respirando con dificultad.

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó Blaine, recuperando rápidamente su aliento. Tenía mucha práctica en ello.

Kurt asientió con una pequeña sonrisa, el pecho aún agitado y se acurrucó junto Blaine otra vez, de repente, se sentía abrimado por la sensación de su brazo en su cintura.

"Realmente eres un blando" murmuró Kurt en broma

Blaine rodó los ojos "No siempre soy tan suave"

Kurt sonrió, con un brillo juguetón en sus ojos cuando inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás para mirarlo

"Oh, ¿en serio?" él preguntó, inclinandose hacia él

"En serio" respondió Blaine

Se conocieron en otro beso abrasador.


End file.
